Apesar de Tudo
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kai é um prostituto prestes a se tornar Stripper, Brooklyn é cafetão de Kai, Hiro amigo de Brooklyn e irmão de Tyson, Tyson um simples estudante de artes cênicas. Yaoi:KaixTyson,HixBrxOc. [Para Akai Tenshi] 2 CAPITULOS DE UMA VEZ!
1. O presente de Aniversário

**Notas da Autora: **Essa fic é dedicada a Akai Tenshi, espero que gostem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1 O presente de Aniversário 

Estava lá no bar, tomando um whisky enquanto observava os clientes daquele bar. Aquele lugar estava cheio de possíveis clientes para aquele jovem de uns 17,18 anos, cabelos bicolores azuis, e corpo bem definido, era lindo, quase, perfeito.

Notou uma mulher de meia idade meio solitária, em uma das mesas, e do outro lado um homem de cabelos laranjas, olhos verde-água, corpo perfeito, um pouco mais velho que ele, observando cada movimento dele. Então agiu. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, tomou fôlego, foi até a mulher e começou seu jogo.

"Olá, estava ali e notei que está, sozinha, Srta."

"Que gentil, mas eu não sou mais uma Srta, sou uma velha, essa é a verdade. Ontem foi meu aniversário, fez exatamente 10 anos que estou na seca, com marido..." suspirou a mulher.

"Então é isso..." Ele suspirou "Você veio para o lugar certo...posso te dar muito mais do que você quer, mas é claro que vai ter um preço..." Falou o jovem de cabelos bicolores com ar sedutor.

"É exatamente, o que eu vim procurar...se eu gostar, quer dizer, se você for bom mesmo, pago um preço bem satisfatório se eu gostar, mas primeiro seu nome jovem..."

"Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai Hiwatari andava pelas ruas em direção a sua casa.

Quando chegou percebeu que havia um cara de cabelos alaranjados, sentado em seu sofá.

"Brooklyn? O que está fazendo aqui o que quer?" Perguntou meio confuso.

"Kai, eu quero meu dinehiro, sabe qe a regra é: Você dorme aqui, enquanto trabalha para mim, obedece todas minhas ordens, e me dá tudo que ganhar, essa foi a regra quando seus parentes morreram."

"Idiota!" Disse entregando o dinheiro ao seu cafetão, por assim dizer.

"Obrigado. Tchauzinho, até depois, Kai..." Disse saindo da casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olá Hiro! Como vai tudo bem?" Disse Brooklyn ao atender a porta de sua casa.

"Sim claro, e você?"

"Tudo bem também, mas semana que vem é seu aniversário não é?"

Sim e é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você."

"Claro então fale."

"Bem, eu sei que você é o chefe, de você sabe, acompanhantes, por assim dizer."

"Sim."

"Bem eu queria que um desse me fosse meu presente de aniversário."

"Hã..." Disse confuso "claro acho que dá, claro por você."

"Que ótimo valeu amigão! Eu sabia que você faria isso para mim!"

"Tudo bem, agora pegue o catálogo e escolha o que você quer."

"tudo bem me de aqui o masculino"

"Está aqui." Disse entregando o catálogo ao seu amigo

Hiro viu cada um deles bem devagar, até que finalmente escolheu um."

"Este aqui." Disse mostrando com o dedo.

"Kai Hiwatari." Boa escolha, é um dos que mais sabem satisfazer, sem contar que é lindo. Vou falar com ele amanhã mesmo, quando eu for pegar seu ganho da semana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Hiro foi até a casa de Kai falar com ele, sabi a que ele não aceitaria facilmente, principalmente se ele não ganhasse dinheiro algum com aquilo, mas ele tinha um plano para ele aceitar, mesmo se não fosse exatamente o que ele desejava.

'_Eu vou ter que fazer isso, mas não tenho escolha pelo Hiro, eu faço isso, mesmo que seja arriscado, mas...posso até correr mais riscos com um dos meus subordinados, mas pelo menos tem o lado bom, de que se der certo vou ganhar mais dinheiro.' _ Pensou Brooklyn enquanto sorria.

Logo chegou a casa de Kai, ele entrou sem bater, Kai estava sentado comendo, foi até´onde ele estava.

"Olá Kai."

"Oi, o dinheiro está na mesinha de centro." Disse enquanto colocava a comida na boca.

"Claro eu vou pegar depois de eu falar com você."

"Sobre..."

"Você vai ter uma noite com um amigo meu, como meu presente de aniversáriopara um amigo meu."

Depois de Brooklyn dizer isso, Kai se engasgou, mas com um copo de água ficou tudo bem.

"Está louco! Sabe muito bem, sem dinheiro, sem noite." Disse aborrecido

"Sei muito bem Kai. Por isso eu te ofereço um emprego de Stripper, se você o fizer, o que acha?"

"Tem uma foto do seu amigo?"

"Sim aqui. Seu nome é Hiro." Disse entregando a foto para Kai.

"Sim ele é bonito. Você deve gostar muito dele."

"Não seja tolo, eu tenho namorada." Disse aborrecido

"Isso não quer dizer nada, mas...eu sei que esse maior de cabelo comprido é Hiro, esse do lado direito dele é você, ao seu lado, sua suposta namorada, mas quem é o garoto?" Disse apontando um jovem de cabelos compridos, azul-meia noite, do lado esquerdo de Hiro

"Esse aí, é Tyson o irmão mais novo de Hiro deve ter um ou dois anos menos que você." Disse sem muito interesse no garoto.

'_Parece um anjo...' _pensou Kai, fazendo um sorriso que Brooklyn não percebeu

"Então Kai, você aceita ou não."

"È ele não é tão ruim, aceito, mas como posso ter certeza de que você vai mesmo comprir? Afinal é perigoso me dar um emprego fora, num lugar daqueles onde você não entra. Não pode ter certeza de que eu vou mesmo trabalhar, não vai me fiscalizar... afinal os outros trabalham para você por vontade própria, mas eu não, sou totalmente contra esse trabalho idiota."

"Não pode. Terá que ver depois que fazer com Hiro..." Foi o último que disse antes de Kai olhar para foto e observar aqueles dois irmãos novamente.

'_Hiro pode ser bonito, mas eu queria mesmo ficar com esse aqui, mas não por uma noite a trabalho...'_

----------------------------------------**Continua**-------------------------------------------- 

**Notas da Autora: **Gostaram? Espero que sim, principalmente Akai Tenshi, mandem reviews OK?


	2. Dores e Arrependimentos

**Notas da Autora:** Aqui está o cap seguinte de Apesar de Tudo, espero que gostem!

Dedicado a Akai Tenshi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 2 Dores e Arrependimentos  
**

"Que droga, eu estou cansado disso...por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Por que tinham que me abandonar, por que fui procurara ajuda logo para ele? Por que? Por que?" Era a pergunta que se fazia Kai naquele momento, entre lágrimas...lágrimas de tristeza, misturadas com prazer...

Ele deveria estar aproveitando o máximo aquele momento, sentir apenas o prazer daquilo, mas pro algum motivo, não parava de pensar no que tinha feito ou o que deveria ter feito...

--------------------------------------------**Flash Back**----------------------------------------------

"Vovô, por que? Por que estão agindo assim?" Era o que se perguntava aquele pequeno garotinho de cabelos bicolores "Por que falam essas coisas?"

"Gaorotinho, seu avô fez coisas muito erradas e precisa pagar, por isso levaremos ele..." Era o que dizia um homem de roupas azuis depois de terem algemado o velho homem.

"Mas, e eu? Vou com ele? Não posso ficar sozinho..." Dizia o garoto virando seu rosto para o chão, começando a lacrimejar seus olhos.

"Não se preocupe, você ficará nu lugar onde cuidarão de você, eu prometo."

"Kai, não fique triste, seja forte, afinal você é um Hiwatari..."

"Sim, vovô." Disse Kai enxugando seus olhos e vendo seu avô ser levado para dentro do carro daquele policial. O policial depois de ter colocado Voltaire no carro, levou Kai para o carro também, lá o deixou num lugar cheio de crianças, ao parecer moravam ali, e era muito pobres.

"Adeus vovô..." Disse Kai indo com uma mulher que o recebeu, e vendo o carro onde estava seu avô desaparecer de seus olhos.

Kai ficou naquele durante um tempo, aprendeu que o nome daquele lugar era orfanato, e que ficaria ali até uma família o querer com eles. Mas Kai não gostava daquele lugar, ele não era bem tratado lá, mas ele não tinha outro lugar para ir...então o que iria fazer? Era o que ele se perguntava.

Kai pensou durante muito tempo e finalmente se decidiu, iria fugir de lá a noite, para onde? Iria ver depois, agiria apenas por extinto, e foi o que fez, saiu de lá, fugiu...

Depois disso Kai correu para muito longe, até um lugar onde não pudessem o encontrar, e chegou numa cidade chamada beycity.

Em beycity ele tentou de tudo, trabalho, trabalharia por moradia, qualquer coisa...mas ninguém o ajudava, diziam que não podiam botar um garotinho tão pequeno e inocente para trabalhar, e para ele voltar a sua casa.

Mas Kai não tinha mais casa, então só lhe restou as ruas, viveu lá durante 4 anos, comendo por dinheiro de esmolas, e estragadas do lixo.

Naquele dia, Kai estava procurando sua comida, num lixão de um restaurante, quando um freguês que havia acabado de sair o viu lá.

"Olá! O que está fazendo aí?" perguntou um jovem mais alto e velho que ele, tinha cabelos laranjas olhos verde-mar.

Kai ouviu alguém lhe dirigir a palavra e parou de remexer aquilo e virou para a pessoa.

Ao fazer isso o homem viu um garotinho de apenas 12 anos, abatido, magro ao parecer esquelético, pálido, se tirasse toda a sujeira que lhe cobria, cabelos compridos e embaraçados, e olhos, profundamente agustiados...

"O, oi..." Disse um pouco sem jeito o Kai

"Olá, o que você está fazendo ai mexendo no lixo?"

"Minha comida... estou com fome..." Disse lentamente.

"Entendo, então você não tem dinheiro? Já tentou arranjar emprego?"

"Não, e Sim, muitas vezes, sempre tento, mas sempre dizem não..." Disse muito tristemente

"Por que?"

"Ás vezes é porque sou muito jovem...outras por que não tenho estudo..."

"Entendo...pelo jeito você também não tem casa, nem família..." Viu Kai abanra a cabeça negativamente. "Eu conheço um emprego que você trabalhar nessa idade, sem precisar de estudos, apenas um pouco de experiência, mas isso eu poço te dar...claro se você quiser..."

"Eu quero..." Disse decididamente "Por favor me diga o que é?"

"Bem, claro..." Disse dando um sorriso malicioso. "Satisfazer pessoas... você aceita?"

"Faço qualquer coisa...mas pode me dar um lugar onde morar, e comida, também?"

"Claro...mas você vai ser meu, fazer tudo o que eu mandar...e terá que me pagar..." Disse ficando num tom cada vez mais malicioso, e frio.

"Faço qualquer coisa...cansei de dormir em becos escuros, e andar por aí pedindo esmolas, e mexendo em lixo para comer, quero poder tomar banho, poder deitar num cama, como qualquer pessoa normal... Então pr favor...me dê o que está dizendo!" Disse decidido

"Claro, venha comigo." Disse dizendo para Kai seguir ele. "Mas qual seu nome garoto?"

"Kai, Hiwatari Kai. E o seu?" Perguntou seguindo o ruivo que seguia

"Brooklyn..." Respondeu o maior dos dois "Aceita um cigarro?" Disse antes de acender o seu com um isqueiro.

----------------------------------------**Fim do Flash Back**----------------------------------------

Kai saia daquele prédio, estava angustiado por fazer aquilo, mas não tinha escolha...

isso lhe dava um bom dinheiro, e , seria difícil alguém o aceitar num bom emprego sem que não tivesse nem o ensino mais básico, e também, sabia que Brooklyn não o deixaria...

Kai pegou um cigarro do maço no bolso de sua jaqueta o acendeu com a ajuda de um isqueiro, deu uma tragada e suspirou profundamente...

-------------------------------------------**Flash Back**-------------------------------------------

"Assim, assim...mas forte, mais profundo, mais rápido!" Era o que gritava Brooklyn enquanto Kai estava em suas costas.

"Assim?" Perguntou ao entrar mais uma vez no corpo do Brooklyn com seu membro.

"Sim, está melhorando..." Disse ao sentir seu gozo. "Bom saia, chega de aulas por hoje."

"Está bem." Disse Kai, com cabelo cortado, menos magro, com mais cor de pele, e mais limpo. "Mas, senhor Brooklyn, é muito difícil satisfazer pessoas da maneira mais correta possível...tem certeza de que eu aprenderei?"

"Claro, todos aprendem...agora, pegue um." Disse estendendo um cigarro a Kai, que pega ele, e com o já aceso de Brooklyn o acende também, e traga um pouco. "Kai, lembre que essa é a única maneira de você ter uma vida normal..."

"Sim, eu sei..." Disse soltando a fumaça que tinha tragado. "Pode deixar, eu aprenderei..." Disse com olhar baixo.

----------------------------------------**Fim do Flash Back**----------------------------------------

"Agora eu percebo que essa não é uma vida normal, é tão horrível quanto a que eu tinha antes...se é que pode ser chamada de vida..." Disse soltando um sorriso angustiado. "Bem já está na hora, tenho que comparecer aquela festa do amigo de Brooklyn, por falar nisso, espero que Brooklyn cumpra sua palavra...Ser Stripper é muito melhor do que ser 'prostituto'..."

Kai andou até o endereço marcado num papel, tinha que lá o mais rápido possível, afinal aquela noite havia sido longa, quase 12 horas de satisfação... mas pelo menos havia valido um bom dinheiro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooklyn seu presente está atrasado..." Reclamava um jovem de cabelos azul claro a outro ruivo.

"Irmão, mas porque você quer fazer isso? Sabia que está errado, não pode pedir de presente que um ser humano lhe sirva, está errado, ainda mais com 'garoto de programa' que seu amigo chefia..." Dizia um garoto de cabelos azul meia noite, e pele morena seriamente.

"Tyson, não se meta nisso... O aniversário é meu, faço o que eu quiser, mesmo que isso seja um 'garoto de programa'..."

"Hein, vocês dois, não o deviam chamar assim, deviam chamar de 'agente de satisfação', é muito mais respeitoso..." Disse uma garota do lado de Brooklyn, ela era morena, com cabelos castanhos compridos usando-os, uma parte na frente dos ombros, outra nas costas, olhos cor de mel, corpo normal (nem gorda, nem magra...) tem uma cicatriz na coxa direita usa uma mini-saia de prega de cor pérola, uma blusa básica da mesma cor, e por baixo desta, uma camisa social de cor bordô, botas cano longo de falso couro vermelhas, meias 3x4 de cor creme e batom vermelho escarlate.

"Querida Alandier F'teau, quer fazer o favor de para de inventar essas coisas, são tão esquisitos, e duvido que meu empregados gostem que você fique se divertindo pensando no trabalho deles, e em formas diferentes em chamar." Disse Brooklyn dando um selinho na boa da garota.

Nesse momento viram alguém chega na porta do templo, parecia meio perdido, tímido, disse com licença, e foi entrando depois de ver muito o endereço.

"Kai, você se atrasou..." Brigou Brooklyn com seu empregado.

"Desculpe, mas atendia outro cliente, que ao parecer tinha muita sede, além disso, era longe daqui onde eu estava...mas aqui está o dinheiro, ele pagou mais que a média..." Disse pegando o envelope com o dinheiro no bolso e o entregando a Brooklyn.

"Está bem, agora este é Hiro, seu acompanhante por essa noite, trate de satisfaze-lo bem, e lembre-se." Disse ficando em pé e aos ouvidos de Kai continuou baixinho "Quem sabe se você fizer bem, eu poço te deixar ter aquele emprego que eu te falei...mas lembre-se tem que fazer muito bem, como você jamais fez na sua vida, entendeu?" Disse seriamente.

"Entendi, pode deixar, eu cumprirei..." Respondeu baixando a cabeça.

Mas Kai não percebeu que desde que chegou aquele garoto de pele morena chamando Tyson ficou o observando o tempo todo, sem dar um tempo um minuto sequer.

'_Nossa, ele é tão bonito...e perfeito...quem sabe se ele não fosse... não nunca, não poço, somos muitos diferentes...'_

----------------------------------------------**Continua**----------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **Gistaram? Esse está um pouco maior, acho que ficou bom? Que que você vocês acham? Me respondam me mandando reviews, ok?

Agora respondendo aos reviews

**Akai Tenshi:** Que bom que você amou, afinal, é dedicada a você...valeu o review

**Lily Carrol: **Bem eu tenho muitas fics com o par KaixTyson, aliás são a maioria, e que bom que você adorou a minha idéia, não esse preocupe, terei paciência...obrigado pelo review.

**FireKai:** Sério que você achou uma aposta arriscada? Nossa eu tenho que pensar mais nas coisas antes de faze-las mesmo...Respondendo suas perguntas 1. sim o Kai faz essas coisas porque não tem escolha, como viu nesse capítulo, 2.espere e verás, 3. não planejo fazer lemon, as se fizer, não vai ser nada detalhado, vai ser que nem os desse cap, não se pode falar que são lemon, se eu fizesse seria censura m..., e além disso, até que não me importo de ler, mas fazer é muito difícil, ainda mais porque não tenho experiêcia na coisa...e obrigado pelo seu review

**James Hiwatari: **Obrigado pelo review, eu sei, eu sou muito má! Mas fazer o que se fivca tão sexy, sofrendo?

Bom é isso ae, e lembrem, me mandem reviews, ok?


	3. Trabalho e Sonhos

**Notas da Autora:**

Aqui está o capítulo 3 da fic Apesar de Tudo! Fic dedicada a Akai Tenshi! Ah, e a personagem Alandier F'teau também é dedicada, e foi feita para e por ela.

Ah é, nesse capítulo usei uma linguagem um pouco mais forte do que eu costumo usar, então, se fosse é de pequeno e/ou não gosta disso, fale comigo, esse cap. Também foi feito pelo ponto de vista dos personagens, ou seja com narrador personagem, e não com narrador observador, espero que tenha ficado bom!

POV Ponto de Vista

Boa Leitura!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 3 Trabalho e Sonhos**

POV de Kai Hiwatari

Estou caminhando ao lado deste cara, ao qual eu vou fazer sexo, eu não quero, estou cansado disso, mas essa pode ser minha única chance de me livrar disso, mas claro, se brooklyn cumprir sua palavra...

Hiro tenta falar algo comigo, iniciar uma conversa, mas eu o ignoro, minha vida depende de trabalhar bem com esse cara, e para isso preciso me concentrar.

Estamos entrando na porta onde vou fazer, o nome é Motel Meiembipe, muito bom, vim aqui muitas vezes trabalhar, e se não me engano, foi aqui que ganhei as maiores quantias, tenho sorte nesse lugar, sempre me saio bem, espero que agora não seja diferente.

Hiro pega a chave do quarto do qual vou dar seu presente, é a chave do quarto número 406, parece um bom número, um bom quarto, mas eu nunca estive nele, geralmente eu vou um ímpar, me dá sorte, sabe eu sou meio supersticioso, lembro até que na virada do milênio eu achava que o mundo iria acabar, e até torcia para isso acontecer, acho que é obvio o porquê...

O quarto fica muito longe da entrada, isso entedia, estou ficando cansado, solto um suspiro, acho que Hiro percebe, tanto que apressa o passo, ns minutos depois, chegamos ao quarto 406.

Hiro se deita na cama, ele logo me puxa para perto dele, eu entendo o que ele quer com isso, quer começar logo, e começa tirando minha camisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Hiro Granger

Estou muito excitado com isso, começo tirando a camisa de Kai, ele me ajuda, em seguida tira a calça, e eu tiro a minha roupa, nossa isso está tão bom...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabamos o ritual, foi muito excitante, finalmente, acordo com ele ao meu lado, ao parecer está dormindo, mas como eu disse, parece...

"Então, finalmente acordou?" Pergunta ele abrindo os olhos, ao parecer ficou acordado o tempo todo.

"Sim, e você? Não conseguiu dormir?" Pergunto a ele, que está virado para mim.

"Não, meu pênis está inchado com o que fizemos, e quando está assim, não consigo dormir, só quando ele voltar ao normal..." Diz na maior naturalidade enquanto se senta na cama e vai pegar cigarro e isqueiro, no bolso de sua jaqueta e volta para cama sentado. "Quer um?" Me oferece eu nego, então ele, acende, e coloca o isqueiro, o resto do maço de cigarros de volta no bolso de sua jaqueta e depois da uma tragada.

"Você fuma muito?" Pergunto depois de ele dar umas 20 tragadas em 2 minutos.

"Bem, é que, sabe, para não atrapalhar o ato, eu não fumo, e como eu sou fumante, e ás vezes dura a noite inteira, e eu tenho que suportar, então quando acaba além de estar excitado eu estou nervoso, e eu pego meu cigarro e fumo, (um monte de vezes bem rápido), e me acalmo." Explica para mim, (dando umas 30 tragadas nesse discurso, fazendo com que duro uns 3 minutos mais do que deveria O.o).

"Então também não dormiu porque estava a fim de fumar?"¬¬

"É bem...sim..." Diz escondendo seu rosto e tragando mais, MEU DEUS COMO TRAGA!

Logo o quarto fica invadido por aquela fumaça e seu insuportável cheiro, quando isso fica muito ruim, eu levanto e abro a janela (porque não fiz isso antes? Assim não o cheiro não ficaria tão ruim..)

"Porque não fez isso antes? Dava para perceber que não gostava..." Disse dando uma risadinha, e aliviando as tragadas (apesar de ter dado umas 2 tragadas nessa sentença, e estando no seu 7 cigarro) (MEU DEUS, TADINHO DO PULMÃO DELE? O.o). "Mas você gostou do sexo?"

"Sim, foi muito bom."

"Dirá isso ao Brooklyn certo?" Me pergunta algo preocupado.

"Sim...porque?"

"Não é importante..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Alandier F'teau

Hiro acaba de chegar aqui na de Brooklyn, onde eu estava fodendo Broo-kun, Não sei porque mas eu adoro essa palavra! Foder, foder...hahah.

Mas mudando de assunto, eles estão tendo uma conversa interessante, tento ficar o máximo de quieta possível, afinal ele me expulsou da sala, mas tudo bem, tenho ouvidos ótimos!

"Então Hiro, foi uma noite boa?" Pergunta Broo-kun, ao parecer referente ao sexo que ele fez com Kai.

"Sim, foi ótimo, fiz uma boa escolha! Perfeita..." Diz ao parecer feliz

"..." Broo-kun, não diz nada mais dever estar pensando, notei um ruído pelaparade ao qual estou com o ouvindo encostado.

Mas pensando bem, se foi tão boa assim, Broo-kun vai ter que pensar se dá ou não a oportunidade do Kai arranjar o emprego de Stripper que disse que daria, espero que ele pense bem no assunto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Tyson Granger

Já é de tarde 4 horas, acabo de sair do meu cursinho, ele está muito bom, muito legal, mas fica numa rua muito solitária, quieta, tenho medo, tomara que não aconteça nada...

De repente sinto um movimento por traz de mim, apresso meu passo, mas não parece diminuir, nem ficara para traz, ao contrário, parece estar se aproximando, rapidamente paro e ouso falar algo a essa pessoa

"Que-quem está aí?" Pergunto gaguejando, pois estou com um pouco de medo, com m calafrio passando por debaixo da minha espinha seguido de uma coisa atrás de mim...

Cedi um amedrontado grito quando senti uma mão sobre meu pescoço, virei para olhar quem era, muito assustado, praticamente azul...

Mas não tinha ninguém, sorte a minha pois não tinha dinheiro algum...

Mas ouvi algo perto de mim, então voltei a correr, mas acabei parando em uma rua sem saída, chutei a parede nervoso, antes de resolver dar a volta e dar de cara com meu seguidor. Ele era grande, forte, me dava muito medo, principalmente por ter uma arma de fogo nas mãos.

"Esvazie seus bolsos." Disse o homem, ele tinha um cabelo curto de cor cinza, quase lavanda, olhos azuis frios e cruéis, e sua voz que assustaria qualquer criancinha.

Eu obedeci suas ordens, tirei tudo que havia em meus bolsos, minha carteira, celular, e minha sorte, um bilhetinho da Mega Sena acumulada em $400.000.000.000.000,00, se eu ganhasse, poderia fazer tantas coisas...tomara que ele não acredite nisso, que ele não queria, ache que são muitas pessoas pra uma só ganhar, e ser ele, afinal é o que Hiro acha, espero que tenham o mesmo pensamento...

"Me dê tudo" Disse para minha desgraça, pegando tudo que eu tinha "E Me dê essa pasta também..." Disse assinalando a pasta do cursinho que eu levava comigo.

"Não por favor isso não, não tem nada de valor aí dentro, não tem porque levar..." falo tentando convence-lo a não roubar aquilo...

"É estou vendo, só tem uns livros que não valem um tostão, e essa pastinha de plástico então...menos ainda..." Com essas palavras me acalmo, por enquanto... "Mas vou ficar com ela por enquanto, agora tire sua roupa..."

Essa não o que ele pretende?

"Anda, esses tênis parecem caros, eu os quero pra mim..." Disse antes de eu tirar e dar pra ele meu par de tênis e dar para ele. "E sua jaqueta, camisa calça, meias..." O Que? Quer me deixar nu?

Com aquela arma apontada para mim não tive como resistir e fiquei apenas de cueca...

"Bela cueca..." Disse dando um sorrisinho sarcástico, safado e tarado, como se estivesse planejando algo.

AHHHHHH! ESSA NÃO, NÃO ISSO NÃO!

"Vamos, eu gostei da sua cueca, tire-a."

"Não, sem chance." Disse enquanto via um vulto se aproximando por detrás do meu assaltante.

"Bryan" Diz o homem ao que parece o nome do cara a minha frente.

Bryan se virou ao ouvir seu nome e rapidamente o cara (estranhamente familiar aos meus olhos) chutou a arma da mão do cara e em seguida, com seu outro pé, com o impulso do primeiro chute, dá outro no rosto do safado, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Bryan, que merda você está fazendo?" Diz o cara que possuía olhos cor de rubis, e cabelos em 2 tons distintos.

"Na-nada, nada que te interesse." Disse Bryan se reincorporando, antes de Kai dar um chute em sua barriga, fazendo-o cair de novo...

"Meus olhos brilharam quando eu finalmente reconheci o rosto de meu savador...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Kai Hiwatari

OS olhos desse garoto começaram a brilhar de repente, acho que ele acaba de me reconhecer, e eu, também o conheço, claro, e clero também, que não me lembro de seu nome, maldita memória, mas afinal de contas, as pessoas são mais que nomes...

Tá legal, eu não conheço ele, só o vi uma vez ao vivo, e na primeira vez foi numa foto, mas não sei é esquisito isso tudo...

De qualquer jeito agora lembrei seu nome, é Tyson, que está ali, perto da parede, só de cueca, por causa de Bryan que ainda está caído no chão, mas agora está se levantando, depois do chutão que dei nele, com isso o brilho dos olhos de Tyson desaparece rapidamente, certamente está com medo...

"Bom chute prostituto." Diz Bryan rindo "Parece que andou malhando...ou...será que transar regularmente, sempre com uma pessoa diferente cada vez, para elas te pagarem com pouco dinheiro, deixa as pessoas fortes?" continuou em seu tom sarcástico, tentando me deixar nervoso.

"Hum." Resmungo tentando não ceder a provocação "Qual é o problema cara? Você não é melhor do que eu, sendo o que você é, seu tarado filho da..." respondo nervoso.

"Puta? Porque não fala? Porque você é um puto? Qual é Kai, vê se cresce, quando que eu virei o mal? Não sou eu que transo e pagam para mim fazer..."

"Eu não estupro, nem humilho as pessoas para divertir-me ou satisfazer-me..." Discuti.

"Não tem razão, você deixa você mesmo ser estuprado e humilhado em troca poucas notas, você é patético cara..." Praticamente repete o que disse antes, mas de qualquer forma ele tem razão, eu sei que no fundo é verdade, e a verdade dói, nesse ramo, não te tratam como humano, acho que...pensam que somos animais, ou objetos, quem dera entendessem, que não é bem assim...mas não entendem, e isso me muita ira...

E sem me controlar, pulei para cima dele e comecei a soca-lo sem parar, depois que Bryan estava no chão, e eu sentado sobre ele, o esmurrando.

"Pare, Kai!" Grita Tyson, segurando minha mão depois de socar muito a Bryan. "Pare, ele já está inconsciente." Diz apontando seu dedo para me mostrar o estado como estava Bryan.

E eu o vi, seu rosto estava inchado, olhos roxos, testa (cantinhos direito e esquerdo) lábios bochechas, tudo vermelho, roxo e terrivelmente inchados...

"Opa..." Digo com uma gota atrás de minha cabeça, quando vejo surpreso ao ver o estrago que eu fiz nele...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Tyson Granger

Acabo de deter Kai de matar Bryan, após tê-los visto discutir, Kai, ao parecer estava muito nervoso, tanto, que começou a bater descontroladamente em Bryan, por isso tive que para-lo...

Logo Kai se lenta de cima dele, ao parecer está surpreso com o estrago que fez nele.

"MAS O QUÊ É ISSO!" Grito quando me lembro que estou praticamente nu, mas então me acalmo e observo Kai, e vejo que ele não parece diferente, não parece estar nervoso, envergonhado, nem nada, deve ser porque isso sempre acontece com ele...

Mas o que eu estou pensando? Ele é um cara de programa, é usado em seu trabalho, por pessoas o vendo nu, ele trabalha pelado, é claro que não está diferente, como eu sou idiota, é uma coisa óbvia demais...

"Bom, pegue suas coisas de volt enquanto Bryan está inconsciente..." Me diz, em seguida começo a me vestir, e guardar minhas coisas.

"Bom é tudo." Digo quando acabo de me arrumar "Eu tenho que ir para minha casa agora..."

"Eu te acompanho, minha casa e a de Brooklyn estão pro aqueles lados mesmo..."

"Bom." Digo euqnato o vejo acender um cigarro que guardava na jaqueta e a tragar um pouco, que bom que resolveu me acompanhar, essas ruas me dão medo, vai ser bom atravessa-las junto a alguém...

"Então vamos" Diz ele indo na frente, antes de ver Bryan que se levanta e sai correndo do lado contrário ao nosso (que covarde desgraçado, miserável, idiota...) .

Começamos a caminhar, tento estabelcer uma conversa amigável entre a gente, mas Kai parece estar mais preocupado com seu cigarro (o 4º desde que saímos daquele lugar), do que com o que eu falo.

"Então... você estava fazendo o que tão longo de casa?" Pergunta a mim "Ou não é da minha conta?"

"Não não, quer dizer, eu estava no meu curso de atuação, gosto disso desde a época da minha mãe, ela era uma grande atriz de teatro..." Digo sorrindo

"Era" Pergunta intrigado

"É, ela morreu quando eu era criança, mas isso não fez-me desistir de meu sonho, que ela fez crescer em mim." Digo ainda sorrindo "mesmo assim, sinto saudade dela, ela morreu quando eu era pequeno, mas me lembro bem dela...

"Eu sinto, eu não..."

"Tudo bem, eram bons tempos..." Digo enquanto me olha meio confuso, afinal, eu continuo a mostrar um belo sorriso...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Kai Hiwatari

Como ele consegue? Está sorrindo, mesmo falando e relembrando de algo triste, bem, geralmente quando eu lembro de coisas assim, não consigo evitar e meus se enxem de tristeza e dor..."

"Como consegue sorrir enquanto fala de coisa tristes e ainda porque você está perceptivelmente amedrontado com esta rua e ainda com o que aconteceu nesta agora pouco...

"Bem...a muito tempo, logo depois da morte de minha mãe, eu não parava de chorar, então meu irmão me disse para não chorar, para sorrir, pis senão mamãe ficaria triste" Explicava-me

"Sim, continue" pedi

"Então eu disse que não me sentia alegre para sorrir, e ele me respondeu 'Tyson, você conhece o ditado -A máscara com o tempo vira rosto-? Não eu respondi, daí ele me explicou 'Bem Tyson sorria, pois assim, logo será verdadeiro seu sorriso.' Desde então, em vez de chorar, eu tento sorrir, para ajudar' a passar a dor."

'A mascar com o tempo vira rosto'? Essa é a filosofia dele? UAU, quem sabe...não é tão ridícula assim...

"Entendo e como vai sua carreira?" Pergunto a ele

"Ainda não tenho carreira...nem ao menos tenho empresário, quem sabe, quando terminar o curso..."

"É quem sabe..."

"Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro..."

"Por que você resolveu trabalhar para Brooklyn e se tornar um...garoto de programa?"

"Bem, eu não tinha casa, nem dinheiro então apareceu Brooklyn me oferecendo o único emprego que eu poderia ter, afinal, sem escolaridade...também me oferecia casa então..." Então eu aceitei, e agora não posso escapar dele, estou muito endividado, além disso não tem nenhum emprego melhor... claro que isso não vou dizer a ele.

"Entendo..." Mas modelo é um emprego que se ganha dinheiro, só precisa fazer um cursinho que qualquer empresário/caça-talentos pode pagar, e você poderia ser um, é um cara bem bonito."

"Você acha? Então me diga, quantos anos eu tenho? Pergunto quero ver o que ele responde

"bem, não sei, mas eu diria 29..." Chuta um número depois de olhar detenidamente pelo meu rosto.

"Fiz 19 esse ano..." Respondo, revelando minha real idade,e vejo o quão surpreso ele ficou "Eu fumo, isso faz com que eu pareça mais velho do que eu realmente sou, não se preocupe, você não foi o primeiro a falar essa quantia, pareço mesmo ter 29...mas a verdade é que eu não sei se morrerei de AIDS ou câncer, provavelmente dos dois..."

"Nossa..." Diz Tyson de cabeça abaixada, deve estar triste, não sei, mas o que será que acontece com a filosofia dele? Por que se tenta estar sempre feliz, tem horas que parece tão triste, acho que ninguém é de ferro... "Eu tenho 17, tenho 2 a menos que você..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV De Brooklyn (qual seu sobrenome?)

Droga Kai fez um belo trabalho com Hiro, agora vou ter que pensar bem, cogitar os prós e contras de ele se tornar Stripper, antes de dizer um sim ou não a ele...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Kai Hiwatari

"E qual seu sonho?" Me perguntou "Você já sabe o meu, e o seu?"

Meu sonho? Boa pergunta, eu tinha um sonho, mas com toda essa vida, tive que esquece-lo, foi há tanto tempo, o abandonei, apaguei ele de meu ser, afinal, não vou poder realizo-lo mesmo..."

"Bem, eu não sei, perdi acho, mas isso não importa..."

"Por que? Como não?" Pergunta ao parecer confuso.

"Poruqe nunca vou poder realiza-lo mesmo..."

"mas ninguém pode viver sem sonhos Kai..." Diz ele preocupado, será preocupado, será que ele está certo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Então está bom? Gostaram assim? Feito pelo ponto de vista das personagens? Ou tava melhor antes? Mandem reviews e falem, quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre todo esse capítulo.

Agora respondendo às reviews

**Akai Tenshi: **Não há de que! Que bom que está gostando e obrigado por me mandar seu review

**Lily Carroll:** Sério, bom que bom que estava bom! Mas você quer saber quem não gostaria de ter Brooklyn como professor? Eu não, não gosto muito dele, é porque foi com ele que Hiro traiu Tyson e o resto (odeio Hiro), e é claro que Tyson parecerá mais, já apareceu bastante nesse, no próximo, acho que aparecerá ainda mais, obrigado pelo review!

** FireKai:** Você acha mesmo que eu escrevo bem? Que honra, afinal eu comecei nisso no final do ano passado e comecei a escrever nesse...e bem, você já fez quase 90...bem não há de que, e sim, Tyson será um personagem importante sim, e claro que vou escrever mais, tenho 2 ou 3 na minha cabeça, 2 sendo realizadas, não tem previsão para nada, que bom que você lerá! Bem, na verdade eu fiquei a fim de fazer uma fic com o Kai prostituto desde que eu li uma inglês dele assim o nome é Just For the Better, e outra coisa, o mundo não iria para frente se ninguém arriscasse nada não é? Obrigada pelo review.

**ninfa camaleao: **Eu sei, bem diferente, mas essa é a minha idéia, fazer fics que niguém, até agora que fale português (escreve em portugês) escreveu ou teve a idéia, aqui está a continuação, obrigado pelo seu review.

Bom, já deu, acho que o próximo capítulo aparecerá mais o Tyson, sua carreira, (curso) de ator, também aparecerá Max, e a decisão de Brooklyn, tentem adivinhar o que ele irá resolver! E outras coisas não resolvidas ainda, digam o que que vocês gostariam que Brroklyn resolvesse, e não esqueçam de dizerem do que acharam do capítulo assim, nas mandem reviews que gostaria que me mandassem!

**BJOS!**


	4. Escolhas

**Apesar de Tudo**

**Cap 4 Escolhas**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponto de Vista de Tyson Granger

-mas ninguém pode viver sem sonhos Kai...- Digo preocupado, não entendo como alguém pode viver sem sonhos, quer dizer, mesmo não podendo realiza-los agora, ainda há a esperança de um dia realizá-los e a coragem para o fazer. Mas parece que ele não tem nenhum dos dois... e isso me dá pena...

-Pode sim, eu vivo não?- Disse tragando um pouco, estou curioso, como será que nos sentimos, o que acontece quando alguém fuma?

-Posso experimentar?- Digo após ficar olhando Kai fumando, despreocupadamente.

-Desde de quando fuma?- Diz ele rindo, como se não acreditasse.

-Não fumo, mas de tanto te ver, fiquei curioso...- Digo, ele para pensar no que deve fazer.

-Está bem, pegue aqui, e trague um gole- Disse estendo seu cigarro, quase inteiro, pois o havia acendido há pouco.

Pego e sugo, ou trago, sei lá aquele porra da fumaça para dentro da minha boca.

-Cof Cof- Tusso -Credo que coisa estranha...- Digo, olhando para o Kai e vendo que ele começa a rir.

-Você se acostuma...- Disse parando um momento para rir mais – Mas o que sentiu?-

-Sei lá, uma coceira na boca...-

-Fume o resto e depois me diga, se quiser claro- O cigarro ainda está na minha mão, penso por um instante, e em seguida aceito, afinal que mau pode fazer um só cigarro?

-Está bem, vou tentar- Digo tragando outra vez, Kai aceitou e acendeu outro para si.

Dessa vez foi melhor, me senti até bem, então fiz de novo, de novo e de novo, até que aquilo acabou, pouco antes de chegarmos na rua da minha casa.

-Bom, aqui nos separamos- Diz Kai, parando

-Sim, até qualquer dia, e obrigado pelo cigarro...-

-Não há de que, e bem... quer marcar este dia de nos reencontrarmos?- Diz, meio sem jeito.

-Um encontro? Não desculpe, eu não...- Digo, não acreditando, eu não sou gay, nunca, acho que é nojento...

Ponto de vista de Kai Hiwatari

-Não há de que, e bem... quer marcar este dia de nos reencontrarmos?- Digo envergonhado, nunca o tinha feito antes.

-Um encontro? Não desculpe, eu não...- me responde, que pervertido, nossa..., de qualquer jeito ele foi para trás meio que com medo, sei lá, mas que é muito estranho é...

-Calma, não é um encontro, só uma saída entre amigos... sabe gostei de conversar com você, adoraria fazer de novo, claro, se você quiser...-

-Ah, dã- Fala batendo a mão na cabeça, acho que percebendo como havia entendido errado -Claro claro, mas que dia?- Aceita, que bom...

-Semana que vem, pode ser, Terça, é melhor para mim de dia- O pior é que é verdade, sexta, sábado e domingo tenho muitos clientes, então segunda estou cansado, terça é melhor pois estou mais descansado do final de semana, e segunda não tem muitos, pois é o primeiro dia da semana, se dedicam mais ao trabalho...

-Claro, a tarde, lá pelas 2h e 30 min? No shopping da cidade?- Ele diz uma, parece animado, isso é ótimo, e quem sabe mas à noite nós... NÃO Kai, Tyson como um cliente, jamais!

-Então ta marcado, até semana que vem!- Digo me virando e indo embora, é segunda feira, o dia anterior ao que Brooklyn disse que ia me dar a resposta para se vai ou não me deixar ter o emprego novo, espero que a resposta seja sim...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponto de vista de Tyson Granger

Cheguei em casa, não tem niguém, que bom, pois se me vissem cheirando a fumaça...credo, bem de qualquer jeito tomar banho, mas sem antes jogar minha roupa na lava-roupa, ta com cheiro horrível...

Depois do banho tomo uma balinha de mente, meu hálito também ta horrível, mas por mais que tudo isso parece ruim, ainda estou estranhamente animado e feliz...

Passa-se o dia, chega terça, me arrumo para ir a aula, o efeito do cigarro já passou, a prova é que gostaria de estar na cama agora...

To morrendo de sono, mas mesmo assim, após meu café da manhã saio para ir ao meu curso de atuação, que na verdade é faculdade de artes cênicas...

Estou cansado, com sono e desanimado, que saco, to uma olheiras enormes também, to horrível, nem dormi direito a noite, estava muito agitado para o fazer...

Vejo uma banca de revistas, em cima do caixa tem um lugar onde se encontram cigarros, quem sabe, vou comprar alguns, quem sabe me faça sentir melhor...

Então compro um maço de uma marca chamada Hollywood, de cor alaranjada, o mesmo do Kai,e é claro um isqueiro que também vendem lá...

Abro o maço, e encontro vários cigarros, escolho um que parece mais bonitinho e boto em minha para então com o isqueiro o acender, este é preto, não muito chique, mas isto não importa, o do Kai a parte de metal já ta praticamente enferrujado...

De qualquer jeito eu guardo no bolso o maço e trago e jogo fora, faço isso algumas vezes, e já me sinto melhor.

Caminho até chegar na aula, a essa altura já acabou meu cigarro e eu dei um jeito no meu cheiro, tanto no da roupa, tanto no do hálito.

-Olá pessoal!- saúdo a todos alegremente.

-Olá Tyson!- Me diz Max, um garoto loiro, um pouco menor que eu,meu melhor amigo

-O Max, como foi seu dia?-

-Foi, bom, eu soube de uma coisa: sabia que a nossa colega Hilary, parece que está tendo um caso com o professor Michael!- diz ele sussurrando

-Sério? Nossa! Que vadia! Ela não estava namorando o padrasto dela, o Boris?- digo surpreso, com minha voz tão baixinha quanto a do Max.

-Ao que parece terminaram, ou decidiu botar um chifre nele...- diz, nos fazendo rir...

-Bem, vamos começar a aula, garotos sentem-se- Disse professor Michael

-Tudo bem professor!- Fala a vadia da Hilary, cara ela devia ser a prostituta, não o Kai.

Sabem Hilary tem uma história engraçada, ela perdeu seu pai quando tinha 4 anos, sua mão demorou mais 4 anos para namorar alguém, e no dia de seu casamento, ela morreu num acidente de carro, Hilary tinha apenas 10 ano quando isso ocorreu, 2 anos depois ela começou a namora-lo, mais dois e tiveram sua primeira relação sexual juntos, e dizem a até que esse tal de Boris, seu noivo, já pediu ela em casamento, não sei se ela aceitou ou não pois agora dizem que viram ela com o professor Michael juntos...

A aula vai normal, o professor nos dá então um trabalho para fazer, é que nem uma peça, mas ela está velando nota, e cada pessoa terá um personagem, e para escolhermos quem será quem, terá um teste, ou seja, igual numa peça de verdade, mas em vez de dinheiro, uma boa nota, e é claro, o professor será o diretor.

A aula então acaba, Max e eu decidimos ir juntos para casa, estou ansioso, não sei por quê, mas acho que resolveria se eu fumasse um pouco, mas claro que não posso, Max está comigo, e eu ainda nem saí da universidade...

-Então Tyson, o que você acha da peça que iremos fazer?- pergunta Max, enquanto pegamos nossas coisas.

-O fantasma da Ópera? Legal, sempre gostei dessa história...- Digo, meio desanimado.

Caminhamos até sairmos do lugar, quando então finalmente chegamos longe o bastante do lugar, decido acender um dos meus cigarros que tenho no bolso, e o faço, Max fica com uma cara de surpresa e confusão.

-Tyson, desde quando você fuma?- Pergunta, querendo entender.

-Faz pouco tempo, mas não se preocupe posso para quando eu quiser...- Digo, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar, ficou agitado ao me ver acendendo um cigarro – Mas enquanto isso, por favor não diga a ninguém.

-Sim, claro, é que todos dizem...- Diz Max, se virando para frente e começando a caminhar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponto de Vista de Kai Hiwatari:

Entro na casa de Brooklyn, ele está com a sua namorada, Aliander, ela está com sorriso macabro, típico de um vilão de histórias em quadrinhos, isso me dá medo, afinal ela deve saber o que Brooklyn decidiu...

-Olá Kai, sente-se...- Diz ele me mostrando a cadeira na qual devo sentar.

Me sento, estou preocupado, e agora, ele está com o mesmo sorriso da aliander...

-Então, o que decidiu brooklyn?- pergunto, quase tendo um ataque.

-bem, sim... eu decidi, que sim, vou te deixar fazer ter o emprego de Stripper.

-Sério, que ótimo!- Digo Feliz, não acreditando que ele disse sim! Nossa!

-Com uma condição...- Sabia, era bom demais para ser verdade... –Nos dias de folga, você vai trabalhar com seu emprego antigo, e quando eu marcar uma hora, com seus clientes, pois você vai trabalhar como acompanhante, como catálogo e tudo, junto com os outros, vai dizer sim, sem contestar.

-Tudo bem...- Pelo menos não vou ter que fazer isso todos os dias...

-Então hoje vai ter aulas disso com a Aliander, lembre-se de que ela é uma Strpper profissional.

-Está bem- Então vamos para outro lugar da casa de Brooklyn, que aliás também é de Aliander pois ele moram juntos...

Continua- 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Olá! Desculpem o atraso...hehe, bem na verdade eu deveria ter feito o retorno da Escuridão, mas to sem idéias, então vai demorar para eu atualizar essa, mas acieto sujestões...

Bem agora respondendo às reviews!

**Licker: **Oi migo!

Sério? Nossa assim você me deixa vermelhinha...mas obrigada pelo review...

**Lily Carrol: **OI!

Sério? Lembrou Sin City? Juro que não era minha intenção, nem assisti o filme, mas quem saiba eu assista, e quanto a pergunta do Bryan eu ia responder, mas o tala já fez isso para mim, e também tinha outro por quê, que era porque não tinha niguém mais perfeito para isso hahaha, obrigada pelo review!

**FireKai: **OI!

Que engraçado, pois da maioria das pessoas que eu conheço, todas adoram o Brooklyn, eu não terias problemas com ele também se o maldito Hiro não tivesse traído o Tyson com ele! (não pense naquilo pervetido! Não é nada disso que você ta pensando, não esse tipo de traição, de sefdhfduxo), obrigada por dizer o que você achava que o brooklyn deveria fazer, por me elogiar, você também é um ótimo escritor, e por mandar seu review!

**Akai tenshi: **OI Migona!

OOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAA! Que bom que você está gostando! Esse era meu objetivo! Valeu pelo review!

Pessoal, é verdade que não se pode responder reviews na história? E alguém sabe o que é beyblade fics choice awards, e se isso tem algum endereço de site? Uqeria muito saber, então por favor me respondam nas reviews que eu peço que me mandem!

**!BJOS!**


	5. About Sex

**Apesar de Tudo **

**Cap 5 About Sex**

* * *

Do ponto de vista de Tyson Granger (POV)

-Tyson, desde quando você fuma?- Pergunta Max, querendo entender.

-Faz pouco tempo, mas não se preocupe posso para quando eu quiser...- Digo, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar, ficou agitado ao me ver acendendo um cigarro – Mas enquanto isso, por favor não diga a ninguém.

-Sim, claro, é que todos dizem...- Diz Max, se virando para frente e começando a caminhar.

-Eu vou para ta legal?-Digo correndo até onde ele está- Viu? Este foi o último...- Digo jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando-o com meu sapato e o resto do maço no lixo próximo a nós.

-Ótimo Tyson, foi a coisa mais inteligente que fez até hoje...- Diz Max sorrindo, orgulhoso do meu ato.

-Tá bom ta bom, agora vamos ir andando?- Digo, aquela conversa ta me enjoando, então resolvi faze-lo parar de agir como se fosse minha mãe, ela ta morta e ninguém pode ficar no lugar dela, nem agir como ela, odeio quando fazem isso...

-OK- Diz, e continuamos nosso caminho.

* * *

(POV) Ponto de Vista de Kai Hiwatari 

Bem, hoje é o dia, quer dizer, à noite, de qualquer jeito agora estou indo para meu primeiro dia de trabalho na boate de Stripe Tease.

Finalmente Chego al local, é bastante chamativo, deve ser uma boate gay... de qualquer jeito não importa, é melhor do que ser um brinquedo sexual...

-Bem, é hora de entrar- Digo a mim mesmo, ao mesmo tempo ansioso e com medo do que irá acontecer, mas de qualquer jeito muito feliz.

-Olá, deve ser o novo empregado- Diz um ruivo ao ver eu entrando, eu afirmo que sim com cabeça –Ótimo, meu nome é Tala Ivanov, prazer, estava a sua espera.

-O Prazer é meu...- Digo apertando a mão de Tala, parece ser um cara legal... e seus olhos são tão lindos, azuis, como os de Tyson, mas os deles são mais claros, mais profundos...

-Bem, agora vou te apresentar ao pessoal- Disse ele me levando até onde estava os outros strippers, vejo 5 deles –Esses são os que vão trabalhar conosco, além de mim, o de cabelos castanhos é Wyatt S. Whrite, o de cabelos verdes é Olivier, ao seu lado, o loiro, é Enrique seu namorado, Johnny McGregror é o de cabelos roxos em pé, Lee, o outro de cabelos negros, e por último Zeo, de cabelos azuis e compridos.

-Prazer, Kai Hiwatari...- Disse o máximo simpático que consigo.

-Prazer...- Disseram todos olhando rapidamente para mim, e em seguida voltando aos seus afazeres.

-Agora, Kai, já tivesses uma aula de Stripe Tease?- Perguntou Tala, olhando para mim.

-Uma vez, mas foi só o básico, pois era uma mulher, o de homem é muito diferente do delas?-Alandier, ainda lembro da aula dela... suspiro ao lembrar.

-Sim, um pouco... então? Vamos ao ensaio?- Perguntou Tala em voz alta, era para todos o ouvirem, e quando ouviram se levantaram instantaneamente. –Aliás Kai, uma pergunta pessoal... o que te levou a trabalhar num clube de Stripe Tease homossexual?- Perguntou mais baixinho, apenas para mim.

-É...bom... é melhor do que meu último emprego...- Digo virando minha cabeça, sinto minhas bochechas ruborizarem, com um sorriso meio triste... Maldito emprego de prostituto, qualquer coisa é melhor que aquilo, até stripper de Gay.

-De-desculpe, não queria...- Disse Tala ao notar a minha expressão.

-Sem problema, agora vamos?- Perguntei, tentando fazer um tom mais animado.

-Se insiste...- Disse Tala, em seguida todos foram para seus lugares, Tala foi para o lado de Kai.

* * *

POV de Tyson

Chego em casa, Max já se foi em seu caminho, entro e vou direto para o banheiro, não tem ninguém, nesse horário nunca tem ninguém, e tenho que tirar esse cheiro horrível de mim.

É, ainda tenho cheiro de fumaça, cheiro horrível, Max tem razão, ainda bem que parei, isso ia arruinar minha vida, espero que Kai pare com isso também...

De qualquer jeito entro no banheiro, tiro a roupa e entro no chuveiro, a água está perfeita, então, começo passando o xampu em meu cabelo, massageando suavemente, isso é tão bom...

Começo a pensar em Kai tomando banho, aquele corpo tão musculoso e sarado em baixo d'água todinho nu... seria tão bom se tomássemos banho juntos...

Continuo com esse pensamento, sinto meu pênis levantar, então, fecho meus olhos e enfio o dedo entre minhas pernas, isso é tão bom... gemo ao sentir essa sensação...

Continuo a gemer, ainda pensando em Kai, mas dessa vez é nele fazendo Strippe, tão sexy... é quando sinto esse líquido sair de dentro de mim, não ligo e continuo o que eu estava fazendo.

Finalmente abro meus olhos bruscamente, retiro meu dedo de onde estava também, sinto falta de ar. Asma? Não... não tenho asma, não desde que tinha 6 anos, sinto vontade de fumar, essa não... é uma crise de abstinência! Mas não fumei por tanto tempo assim... mas parece que foi o bastante para fazer voltar minha asma numa crise de abstinência... mas não vou fraquejar, não vou fumar de novo, é pelo meu bem...

Finalmente, começo a perder meus sentidos, minha visão se nubla, ouço alguém me chamar, este o faz incessantemente, mas não sei quem é, não consigo identificar, mas então, começo a fechar os olhos, ficando inconsciente...

* * *

POV de Hiro

Chego em casa do trabalho, vejo que Tyson já chegou pelo seu sapato na entrada, dou uma olhada na casa, para ver se vejo onde ele está, quero falar com ele...

-Tyson! Tyson! Onde estás?- Grito, mas ele não responde, o que é estranho pois ele sempre responde, decido ir procura-lo.

Continuo a chamar, e ele continua sem me responder, o procuro em seu quarto, na sala, em todos os lugares, só falta um...

-Tyson! Me responda, você está no banheiro? Responda! E se isso for uma brincadeira não tem graça! Pare já com isso Tyson!- Grito o mais forte que posso indo para o banheiro, estou cada vez mais preocupado com ele.

Chego em frente à porta, e grito mais uma vez, batendo na porta, ouço o chuveiro ligado, quer dizer que ele está lá, mas não responde, nem ouço ele cantando como toda vez que vai, ou gemendo de quando ele se masturba, isso é mal, deve ter acontecido à ele...

Começo a tentar arrombar a porta, então, dou um chute e ela abre, vejo o Box, está saindo água do chuveiro, e tem uma figura sentada no chão, parece meu irmão...

Corro para o Box, primeiramente vejo que é meu irmão sentado no chão, parece inconsciente, isso é mau, então decido desligar o chuveiro, em seguida o pego entre meus braços dando tapinhas em seu rosto, inutilmente, para ele acordar.

Vejo seu pulso, está fraco, e não ouço sua respiração, o que será que foi? Ataque de asma? Mas ele não tem desde pequeno... que estranho...

-Pego o celular em meu bolso e chamo uma ambulância, em seguida começo a fazer o que posso para ajuda-lo, chamo uma ambulância, e em seguida começo a fazer respiração boca-a-boca nele, até os para-médicos chegarem e levarem Tyson, ainda desacordado... O que terá acontecido para ter causado isso em Tyson?

* * *

POV de KaiFinalmente o treino acaba, Stripe Tease é divertido! Aprendi muitas coisas novas, foi muito legal. n.n 

Estou me preparando para meu primeiro show, minha primeira apresentação, coloco minha roupa, quando sinto um aperto em meu peito? O que será isso?

Bem, de qualquer jeito, isso passa, e vou para o palco, estou nervoso, nunca fiz isso, será que vai sair tudo bem? De repente me lembro de Tyson, mas é hora de ir para o palco, então tento esquece-lo, pois finalmente o show vai começar...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: OI! Gostaram? Espero que sim, senão... bem... espero que gostem mais do próximo... XD

E agora aos reviews!

**Akai Tenshi:** OI anjinha-sama n.n! Gostou mesmo?(vermelhinha) bem... espero que tenha gostado deste.. não teve sangue nenhum, mas teve muito hentai, e ae, Ficou excitada? Valeu pelo review!

**Lily Carrol: **OI! Legal! Mais um filme que tenho que assistir…. (já devo ter mais de 10 na lista... XD) Sério? Gostou? E gostou da crise do Tyson também? É poisé, o e-mail chegou até mim, eu assinei, e eu vi que isso está nas regras... mas como podes ver não liguei muito... obrigada pelo review, espero que tenhas gostado deste também.

**FireKai:** OI! Bom, antes de responder seu review, vou te falar uma coisa: Bem... sobre o que disseste no review pra outra fic, tudo bem... eu acredito em ti... agora que tal fazermos o seguinte, eu finjo que acredito em você, você me perdoa pelo que eu disse, e nós dois fingimos que isso nunca ocorreu, OK? É que quando to meio deprimida faço isso... (é a terceira vez já... tenho que parar com a mania de conspiração... ¬¬') agora... mas bem, eu li as regras e isso ta escrito, "proibido notas de autores, responder review" coisa assim, ta la no guidelines... é bem, sobre o Tyson... eu fiz ele parar de fumar, gostou? Também sofreu com isso, e eu não ia fazer ele fumando por muito tempo, mais eu fiz ele parar por causa do seu review (apesar de tudo tenho mania de querer agradar meus leitores T.T ¬¬') obrigada pelo seu review, espero que tenhas gostado..

Bem, é isso, me contem o que acharam deste capítulo, sobre o hentai, o clube, tudo! Em seus reviews, ok? Mas mandei bonzinhos, não sejam maus comigo, ok?

**!BJOS!**


	6. Dois são melhores que um

**Apesar de Tudo **

**Cap 6 Dois são melhores que um **

**(2º presente de natal meu à Akai tenshi)**

* * *

Kai's POV

No vestiário da boate, estou trocando de roupa, me sinto alegre com a apresentação, claro, a não ser bem no meio onde percebi que haviam 6 pessoas além de mim e Tala e não 5 como havia contado antes... bom... que manda eu ter desistido da escola... ¬¬'''

Mas o estranho é que ainda sinto essa coisa estranha no peito, não sei porque, mas ele está doendo, mas é bem uma dor, é tipo, uma sensação, como se algo não estivesse bem, não sei o que é... mas... eu sei lá...

-Kai... anda temos que ir...-Disse alguém que não tinha percebido que havia entrado.

-Hm? Você?

-Sim, anda...

-Tá bom então...

* * *

Tyson's POV

Finalmente estou acordando, não lembro bem o que ouve, só de não conseguir pegar ar, abro meus olhos, estou deitado virado para cima, olhando o teto, por causa de um inalador no meu rosto, percebo que estou num hospital.

Ah sim, agora me lembro, estava com falta de ar... um ataque de asma, não tinha nada para me ajudar, então desmaiei... mas o que houve? Não lembro... como vim para aqui?

-Finalmente acordou irmão... Se sente melhor?-Diz num tom preocupado.

-Acho...sim...-Minha voz está fraca.

-Que bom... mas descanse, ainda está fraco...- Disse meu irmão a mim, eu assinto com a cabeça –Logo você vai sair, foi apenas um ataque de asma, ainda que é estranho você ter depois de tanto tempo... mas ainda bem que você irá ficar bom...

-Hiro... aqui está o que você pediu...-Diz alguém entrando pela porta com algo entre as mãos, reconheço essa pessoa.

-Ótimo Brooklyn, dê-me aqui...-Meu irmão pegou o que Brooklyn tinhas nas mãos, estava sorrindo ao ruivo, e este lhe correspondia o gesto...

* * *

Alandier's POV

Aquele cretino do Brooklyn, foi só ouvir uma ligação do seu amiguinho e já sai correndo para acudi-lo, não importa o que estamos fazendo... hmf, aquele imbecil, ama mais aquele homem idiota do que uma donzela como eu... saco...

Estávamos abrindo os pacotes para arrumar a decoração de natal, afinal daqui a duas semanas já é natal, mas bem quando preparávamos a árvore, o telefone toca e ele sai correndo da nossa casa, sem nem se despedir de mim... baka imbecil...

Mas... eu vou mostrar quem sou, ele vai me pagar, de agora em diante, ajo por mim mesma.

Kai's POV

Bem quando trocava de roupa ela entrou, estava séria, desconfio que Brooklyn a tenha mandado, afinal ela é namorada dele, a cachorrinha dele, apesar de que ela está diferente do que costuma estar... está... séria, zangada...

-Kai... eu sei que você vai ter um encontro com Tyson, e que está gostando dele desde a primeira vez que o viu...

-Hmf –Não estou nem aí pro que ela diz, afinal ela namorada daquele cretino do Brooklyn.

-Estou brava com Brooklyn, abri meus olhos finalmente, e agora... vou agir como quero, e o que quero... é te ajudar a conseguir o seu amor pra você... –Agora isso interessa, se ela está falando a verdade, ela pode me ajudar muito nisso...

-Continue...

-Eu posso te ajudar a sair no encontro sem Brooklyn desconfiar, e também fazer você ter mais tempo para encontra-lo, e fazer você nunca mais transar com alguém por dinheiro...- Estou desconfiando disso, o que ela está pretendendo?

-Com que condição?

-Com a condição que você me ajude a destruir Brooklyn e Hiro, para sempre...- O Olhar dela está determinado, cheio de desejo de vingança –Se me ajudar com isso, te ajudo com que você mais quer, e juntos, pode ter a liberdade que tanto deseja...

Está tudo silencioso, estou pensando, não sei se devo aceitar ou não, por isso penso nos bons e maus de me juntar a ela ou não...

-Como posso ter certeza de que está falando a verdade ou não?

-Minha palavra basta pra você?- Vejo o olhar dela e decido o que fazer...

-Basta...-Digo, ela estende a mão como para fecharmos isso, eu aperto, e ela sorri pra mim...

* * *

Tyson's POV

Hiro e Brooklyn saíram do quarto, estão conversando lá fora, no corredor, estão demorando... o que será que estão fazendo? Que Droga... minha barriga ronca... to com fome...

Observo as coisas em minha volta, esse quarto está cheio de coisas natalinas...

É mesmo! Já ta na época de natal! Adoro o natal! Mas ainda tenho que comprar os presentes para os meus amigos e parentes... quem sabe até... pro Kai... posso dar a ele no nosso encontro...

AAH! Nosso encontro! Meu Deus! EU havia me esquecido, é daqui a poucos dias! Quase que esqueço! É melhor eu anotar em algum lugar importante para não esquecer!

* * *

Kai's POV 

Bom, me decidi, agora é ver no que vai dar, espero que ela não me traia, afinal essa garota é imprevisível. É como meu avô dizia: "Nunca confie em ninguém, nunca!" e ele está certo, é o que farei...

-Kai, sabia que Brooklyn foi ajudar Hiro, já que Tyson está no hospital?- Disse-me enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas, ao ouvir isso me virei rapidamente para ela.

-O que? E o que ele tem? –Estou preocupado, o que será que aconteceu?

-Ele teve um ataque de asma, parece, está no hospital, foi o que pude ouvir quando Brooklyn estava ao telefone, pouco antes de sair de casa.

-Asma? Como assim? Ele está bem? Vai ficar bem?

-Não sei... mas você pode saber por si mesmo se quiser...

-Co-como?

-Quando Tyson estiver dormindo, eles vão sair para conversar no refeitório do restaurante, pode ir nessa hora... afinal eles vão deixar eles dormirem lá concerteza...

-Pode ser... –Estou preocupado, quero saber como ele está...

-Tá bom, então acabe de trocar de roupa e dar uma volta, quando chegar na hora vamos lá e você o verá, ta bom?

-Pode ser...-Na verdadeiro queria vê-lo agora... mas não dá então tenho que me contentar em vê-lo quando posso... pois pelo menos vou poder olha em seus olhos... seus lindos olhos...

-Então vamos...

* * *

Alandier's POV

Estamos andando pelo parque, na verdade não temo muito que falar, além de Kai não ser muito de conversa, a gente não tem muita coisa em comum... além do meu ódio pelo Brooklyn que sinto agora, aquele cretino, baka, imbecil, idiota... cretino, cretino, cretino...

Bom, parando com insultos (esgotei minha cota de xingamentos, só por isso parei) percebo o ar da noite, tão gelado, tão fresco, refrescante... sentindo isso me acalmo... como eu amo a noite, tão escura, tão misteriosa, tão bela, tão maravilhosa... Dou um suspiro e começo a olhar a lua, está cheia... eu amo lua-cheia...

-A noite está linda não está?- Diz Kai. Viro-me para ele e vejo que continua com as mãos no bolso, olhar sério, como sempre está. Mas percebo que está diferente, parece... preocupado... deve ser por causa de Tyson... Vi como ele olhava para ele quando foi dar o "presente" de Brooklyn para Hiro, são dois cretinos hmf...

Andamos mais um pouco, chegamos ao hospital, digo para Kai irmos por um caminho onde não nos vejam, tanto os médicos, como Brooklyn e Hiro, assim nós vamos...

Eu ouvi o Brooklyn falando o número do quarto de Tyson, assim vamos direto para lá. Quando chegamos, vejo se eles não estão, assim, quando tenho certeza que de só há uma pessoa no quarto, digo para ele entrar, eu ficarei aqui vendo se eles não voltam, vigiando.

Kai entra, parece nervoso, deve gostar mesmo desse garoto... Tomara que seja correspondido, afinal, é horrível quando amamos uma pessoa, e essa não nos corresponde...

-Olá...-Ouço sua voz lá dentro, está conversando com o jovem de cabelos azul tomenta.

-OI... que bom que veio...- Responde, parece feliz, apesar da voz estar fraca...

Depois disso eles conversam um pouco, mas vejo que tem alguém vindo, assim, acho melhor alertar Kai disso...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Notas da Kaina:** OI gente! Esse foi um capítulo especialmente dedicado a Akai Tenshi, ainda mais do que já é, de natal, um segundo presente pra minha amigona do coração! E visitei meu flog! Por favor! Aqui vai o endereço: http(doispontos)/liberanime(ponto)nafoto(ponto)net, de mandem comentários se quiseres! Por favor! 

Agora vou responder a review anonina:

**Mina Hikaru: **OI! Que bom que você gostou! Bom, em breve, posso botar... quem sabe, é uma possibilidade... obrigada pelo revies!

**Kaina: **É isso, mandem reviews pra mim ficar feliz! E as anônimas, botei o e-mail no lugar que o site pede para e poder responder-llhes, ok? Também, repetindo, visitem meu flog! Endereço no começo das notas!

**!BJOS!**


	7. O encontro

**Apesar de Tudo**

**Cap 7 O encontro **

* * *

Kai's POV 

Estamos andando pelo parque, em direção ao hospital, mal posso esperar para vê-lo, não sei por que mas esse garoto me faz agir de maneira diferente, mais... humano...

Por muito tempo estive fechado para todos, sozinho, tentando aliviar minha própria dor, só precisando falar com Brooklyn e outras pessoas a trabalho, mas ninguém nunca dispertou minha atenção, pelo menos não como Tyson me despertou, e muito menos a primeira vista...

Olho para o céu, vejo a lua, está cheia, é tão bela... me lembra os olhos de Tyson, redondos, brilhantes, vivos...-A noite está linda não está?- Pergunto a Alandier ainda olhando para o céu, com as mãos no bolso, penso em como estará Tyson, e torço para que esteja bem...

Andamos mais um pouco, chegamos ao hospital, ela me diz umas coisas óbvias, respondo com um "hmf" e a sigo.

Vamos direto ao quarto de Tyson, ela parece saber o caminho, também não sei como ela sabe, e não perguntei, além de não me interessar, o que importa é que me ajudou a chegar até aqui.

Ela diz que ficará vigiando para ver se ninguém vem, eu assinto como a cabeça, sinto minhas mãos tremulas, meu coração acelerado, respiro fundo,e abro a porta do quarto do hospital.

Vejo que ele está na cama, fecho a porta atrás de mim, e me aproximo dela, Tyson está dormindo, vejo que sua respiração está ruim, um pouco acelerada e superficial, mas o seu rosto ainda parece calmo, sereno, como o de um verdadeiro anjo... tenshi... é assim que irei chama-lo de agora em diante, Tenshi: meu pequeno anjo azul...

Me sento numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Tenshi, apenas ouvindo ele respirar, e olhando seu belo perfil, percebo que estou sorrindo quando ele abre os olhos...

Tyson's POV 

Foi um belo sono, que tirei, não tive sonhos ou pesadelos, mas mesmo assim foi bom, revigorante, dou um bocejo e vê viro para o lado, vejo Kai, está sorrindo, um sorriso tão cálido e belo, ele fica lindo assim...

-Olá- diz-me ao ver-me acordado.

-Oi, que bom que veio...- Digo, meio fraco, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas ainda assim me sinto muito feliz.

-Eu estava precoupado...-Ele vira a cabeça para o lado, está um pouco enrubrecido, eu dou um sorriso ao ver.

Ele vira os olhos para mim, vê meu sorriso, sorri também e volta a cabeça para minha direção novamente.

-er... como se sente?-Ele está olhando para o chão, pela bochecha num tom incrivelmente vermelho, percebo que ele está envergonhado...

-Melhor... agora que você está aqui...- Sinto meu coração disparar cada vez que olho para ele, aqueles olhos rubros, vermelhos como sangue, tão profundos... tão lindos...

Alguém abre a porta bruscamente, vejo uma mulher, é Aliander, namorada daquele amigo do meu irmão esquisito, ela parece preocupada...

-Kai! Rápido! Tem alguém vindo!- ela fala

-O que?-Kai parece que ficou preocupado também.

-É Hiro com um médico e Brooklyn!

-É melhor se esconder...-Falo –tem um quarto vazio pra guardar coisas ao lado do do banheiro, entra lá depressa!

-Ok!-Diz ele –A gente se vê...

Kai sai correndo e entra lá, Alandier então sai e finge e que veio ver Brooklyn e aproveitou para me visitar, os dois acreditam, eu sorrio, fingindo estar bem, quando na verdade além de estar cansado, e ainda com um pouco dificuldade para respirar, estou preocupado para saber como Kai está...

KAi's POV

Bem, eu entrei no quarto que Tenshi falou, fiquei por umas duas horas, até as pessoas que estavam no quarto saírem ou dormirem, Tenshi estava acordado, assim pude me despedir dele antes de ir embora.

Enquanto chegava a porta, percebi que já estava com saudades de meu anjo azul, olho para a lua e imagino seu rosto nela, dou um sorriso e começo a caminhar, mas sem antes olhar para a janela do quarto de Tyson, e mandar um beijo para ele.

* * *

Alandier's POV 

Um mês se passou desde que Kai e eu nós juntamos para acabar com Brooklyn, Tyson já saiu do hospital, e hoje é o dia de ano novo, Brooklyn me prometeu que me levaria para um lugar para ver os fogos, eu desejo de todo o coração que ele faça isso mesmo, apesar de eu saber que provavelmente ele não fará, assim provavelmente ficarei em casa, não gosto de ver essas coisas sozinha... E todas minhas amigas vão passar com suas famílias ou namorados, até mesmo Kai parece que planeja passar com Tyson, parece que esse será primeiro e encontro deles, assim desejo-lhes boa sorte...

* * *

Kai's POV

Estou sentado numa mesa de uma confeitaria, onde Tyson e eu cominamos de nos encontrar, pedi um café para a garçonete enquanto espero meu Tenshi, meu coração bate forte só de pensar que daqui a quinze minutos ele pode estar aqui comigo, é uma sensação tão boa, nunca senti igual... espero que nunca acabe...

Bebo um gole de meu café, ouço o sino da porta – que faz barulho quando alguém abre a porta pela posição onde está – tocando, parece que alguém entrou...

-OI KAI! Desculpe a demora!- É ele... não pode ser...

Meu coração começa a bater rapidamente, e meu rosto fica mais vermelho que um morango.

Tenshi se sentou na minha frente, está sorrindo como sempre, parece tão feliz, esse sorriso, é como de um anjo...

-O que foi? Aconteceu algo? Você parece estranho...

-Na-nada... Vai querer alguma coisa? – Sinto meu rosto esquentando a cada segundo, parece que vai explodir de tão quente que está...

-hm...- Ele põe a mão no queixo enquanto olha para o teto, obviamente está pensando – Um bolo de chocolate com morando!-Responde –Bolo! Bolo eu quero bolo!- começa a mexer os braços para cima e para baixo ao lado do corpo, olhos fechados com força enquanto grita o que quer.

- ¬¬U - Uma gota aparece na minha cabeça, meu anjo é é...

-Aqui está senhor- Uma garçonete seu pedido está com uma gota atrás d acabeça também, e um sorriso torto nos lábios, depois de colocar o bolo (que por sinal entregou inteiro por causa do comportamento de Tyson) ela sai o mais rápido que pode.

-OBA! BOLO! n.n – Ele pega uma colher e começa a comer o mais rápido que pode, o sorriso dele parece maior do que nunca...

-¬¬U-Não pode ser... não! Meu anjo é, é... um esfomeado! - ToT

Em menos de 10 minutos ele acaba o bolo (que se tivessem cortado em fatias daria umas vinte) ele acaricia a barriga e diz o quanto estava gostoso.

Ele fica tão lindo desse jeito...

-Vamos então? Já são quase 10 e meia da noite, vamos tomando nossos lugares em frente ao mar, é lá que tem os fogos mais lindos da cidade...

-HAi(1)!- Ele responde-me –Vamos lá!- Ele se levanta rapidamente, depois de pagarmos pelo que pedimos vamos embora.

De mãos dadas...

Chegamos a frente ao mar, são 22h e 57 minutos, demoramos mais tempo para comprar Sidra para bebermos na virada – Queríamos comprar champagne mas não tínhamos dinheiro – conseguimos sentar na grana, perto do mar.

Estou vestido de amarelo para a virada –quero conseguir bastante dinheiro para pagar Brooklyn – dizem que quem veste amarelo atrai dinheiro, não custa tentar e minhas calças são verdes, para ter esperança de um futuro melhor... ao lado do meu Tenshi...

Meu Tenshi decidiu vir de branco –de paz- e azul – prosperidade se não me engano – o cabelo dele está preso por uma trança, o laço que prende apenas a parte que acaba a traça, não consigo ver direito por ser noite, mas parece ser rosa – amor?

Quando fomos na lojinha, meu anjo também quis comprar Pocky(2)para comer enquanto não chega a hora dos fogos. Está comendo a décima terceira caixinha. Meu Tenshi é um porco faminto! Bua! TToTT

Mas passa-se o tempo, não falamos nada, não temos nada a dizer. Apenas aproveitamos a nossa presença...

-Daí meu irmão disse TYSON! Pare de comer! E então eu disse...- Quer dizer, Tyson fala sem parar enquanto come e eu fico escutando (ou fingindo escutar balançado sim ou não com a cabeça).

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Contagem regressiva, Tyson para de falar e comer enquanto eu pego a Sidra para abrir quando falarem –FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Eu abro a Sidra jogando com o polegar o tampo, a espuma sai para fora eu coloco minha boca em cima para não cair, Tyson ri comemorando o ano novo e rindo do que fiz.

-Minha vez! Também quero tomar!

-Hai! Tome!- Dou a Sidra a ele depois de beber um pouco.

* * *

Alandier's POV 

Como eu pensei, Brooklyn decidiu ficar com Hiro no ano novo, disse que como os pais e avô estão em viagem e como Tyson está com os amigos, devia estar se sentindo muito sozinho... cretino...

Ele vai me pagar...

Estou pensando em planos de como será melhor fazer o castigo de Brooklyn, vestida de preto sentada em frente a TV olhando os fogos ao vivo que estão soltando na capital.

Queria estar lá vendo com alguém... Brooklyn... te odeio...

-

* * *

Tyson's POV

Bebemos um pouco de Sidra, ela tem álcool então acho que fiquei um pouco bêbado, claro, não tanto como Kai está. O coitado nem consegue ficar em pé direito...

Ele fica muito Kawai(3) com essas bochechas rosadas por conta do álcool...

-Tenshi... queria muito te falar uma coisa... – Tenshi? Por que ele me chamou assim?

-O que?

- Ai Shiteru(4)...

- O Que!

-Eu te amo... mais do que qualquer coisa... Tenshi... desde a primeira vez que te vi... faria tudo por você...-Ele me beija, fico surpreso com essas palavras, não sei o que fazer, ele me ama?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Kaina: **Hehe, capitulo de ano novo atrasado p, esse capitulo foi especialmente a Akai Tenshi de aniversario, espero que ela tenha gostado, sei que a fic toda já é para ela, mas e daí?

**1-**Hai: sim em japonês.

**2-**Pocky: um tipo de comida muito popular no Japão, é um palitinho comestível coberto com Chocolate, frutas, etc...

**3-**Kawai: lindinho, fofinho em japonês.

**4-** Ai shiteru: eu te amo em Japonês

**Kaina: **É isso, mandem reviews e me deixem feliz! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO TENSHI-SAMA!

**#BJOS# **


	8. Love

**Apesar de Tudo**

**Cap 8 Love**

Kai's Pov 

Nossa, minha cabeça dói muito, e o pior é que não lembro de nada do meu reveillon com Tyson! Que droga, o que será que aconteceu?

-Olá, belo adormecido...-Alguém me diz, e eu conheço essa voz.

-Tyson?-Perguntou ao me virar pra ver quem é.

Vejo que ele tem algo nas mãos, uma bandeja, com algo de comida e um suco e algumas aspirinas.

Mas então viro e vejo o ambiente em que estou, eu não reconheço esse lugar, estranho... será que eu estou na casa de meu Tenshi?

Me levanto bruscamente da cama onde me encontrava.

Como eu estou aqui?

Como Tyson me colocou aqui?

Será que ele não pensa que seu irmão e Brooklyn podem nos ver, no que ele estava pensando?

-calma, eles não estão aqui... Hiro e Brooklyn ainda não voltaram do reveillon aonde eles foram passar. Parece que viajaram ou algo assim...

-hm...

Agora entendo, mais ou menos...

-Eu ia leva-lo para sua casa, mas eu não sabia onde era... hehehe- ele coça a nunca, rindo nervosamente.

Ele fica lindo fazendo isso.

Percebo que estou sorrindo, para Tyson, estranho, não lembro de sorrir desse jeito desde que estava com meus pais, bem pequeno, antes de morrerem.

-Bom, seus irmãos voltavam quando?-Pergunto, curioso.

-Hm... provavelmente hoje de noite ou amanhã porque?

Kaina's Pov(normal pov)

Tyson respondeu, curioso em saber porque Kai perguntava, ele se sentou em uma cadeira e esperou para saber sua resposta.

-P-por nada...-Kai respondeu, jogando a cabeça para o lado para Tyson não ver suas bochechas tão vermelhas como suco de tomate.

-Hm... então...-Tyson começa a dizer depois de um tempo de silencio –se lembra de algo da noite passada?

Kai então abriu os olhos com surpresa, acabara de perceber que não se lembrava de nada da noite passada desde que havia começado a beber. Então abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Tyson's Pov 

Já esperava por isso... Mas não tem problema...

Antes dele acordar fiquei pensando nessa questão durante muito tempo.

E acho que finalmente tenho minha resposta.

-Quer que eu te dê uma pista do que aconteceu? – Eu disse, sorrindo marotamente.

Vejo Kai levantando os olhos surpresamente, suas bochechas ficam rosadas e é aí que ele responde que sim, timidamente, com a cabeça.

-Ok...

Então eu, bem devagar fui me aproximando de seu rosto, então, quando fiquei bem pertinho eu digo:

-eu também...

E o beijo, ele fica surpreso, mas logo me corresponde.

Nossas línguas brincam dentro de nossas bocas, nossa, é tão gostoso, o gosto dele...

-Ai shiterumo... –Digo, ele sorri, e continuamos nos beijando.

Então caímos na cama, eu fico em baixo, ele em cima.

Ele sorri, seu sorriso é tão lindo, acho que deveria fazer mais vezes...

Então ele começa a beijar-me novamente, mas depois vai descendo os lábios, brincando-os pelo meu corpo, é tão delicioso...

Lentamente começa a tirar minha roupa, enquanto tira a dele...

E então finalmente me diz:

-Ai shiteru... E dessa vez sem bebida... – me diz, sensualmente, enquanto beija meu peito.

Ele me quer... e eu o quero...

Porque não?

E então, começa a me saborear.

* * *

Hiro's Pov

Eu estou com Brooklyn, observando.

Eles pensam que não sabemos deles.

Mas sabemos de tudo...

E não gostamos...

Meu irmão, merece mais que aquele puto.

* * *

Kai's Pov

Acabamos, foi tão gostoso...

Nunca imaginei que ele me amasse também...

Meu Tenshi...

Eu estou muito feliz, mais felizes do que eu toda minha vida.

Tenshi está deitado sobre meu peito, lambendo-o enquanto acaricio seus lindos cabelos azul-meia-noite...

-I love you, more than everything... – Ele me diz, fico confuse pois não sei ingles...

Ele dá uma risadinha e então me diz que me explica.

-è isso...

E me beija, então eu o respondo.

-Eu te amo também...-Digo enquanto o beijo – Quero que fiquemos assim para sempre...

-eu também... nós vamos ficar...

E me beija, e fazemos amor outra vez, mas dessa vez, Tyson em cima...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Kaina:**É isso, sei que ficou pequeno, e me desculpem, mas ando com falta de inspiração :( mas espero que tenham gostado, e mandem-me reviews por favor!


	9. Mau Pressentimento

**Lina:**_OII_ Não, não estou morta XD

Só mudei de nome de Kaina Hyngou(n) para Lina yoru no neko-chan, me reconhecem não? nyaaa

mas deixa... hehe

Aqui está o capítulo 9, aproveitei!

E perdoem os erros de ortografia XP

---------x----------x---------x---------x---------

**Apesar de Tudo**

**Cap 9 Mau Pressentimento**

Tyson's Pov

A gente acorda cedo e vai tomar café da manhã.

Bom, na verdade Kai acorda mais cedo e me obriga a levantar, dizendo que já ta muito tarde.

Cara, ele ta mal-humorado hoje, tenho que lembrar de mais tarde perguntar porque.

Mas agora não importa muito, é hora de comer! O café da manhã (que Kai fez, apesar do meu humor) parece estar delicioso!

Passou-se um dia desde que Kai acordou depois do reveillon bêbado.

Provavelmente amanhã à tarde meu irmão e Brooklyn irão voltar. Acho que então é melhor aproveitar o dia de hoje, certo? n.n

Finalmente, me sento e começamos a comer, eu estava certo, está mesmo delicioso! 8D

-Coma mais devagar, a comida não irá fugir 6¬¬-Kai me diz, comendo.

-Mais vai esfriar! E daí vai ficar ruim... –Respondo, inteligentemente! (uma das melhores respostas da minha vida! 8D)

-hmf...-Kai runfa, ta, agora chega, ele ta muito mal humorado mesmo hoje!

-Porque ta tão mal-humorado Kai? Ontem foi tudo tão maravilhoso... por acaso se cansou ou algo?-Pergunto, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono que conquista qualquer um.

-Não-Kai suspira, de olhos fechados -Desculpa, só acordei com um mau pressentimento hoje, e quando tenho isso geralmente fico de mal humor mesmo, e bem alerta, porque geralmente acontece algo ruim mesmo...

Pelo menos se explicou, até que não foi uma explicação tão ruim (mas também não foi la tão perfeita assim...) mas me deixou intrigado, o que será esse "mau pressentimento" dele? Bom, acho que, se ela se realizar (espero que não) vou saber o que, só tenho que ser paciente!

(Nota mental: começar a freqüentar um templo budista ou coisa assim para ter paciência)

-Mal pressentimento hein? Huh...-Falou finalmente-Bom, não importa, mas se ficar assim sempre pode dizer adeusinho pro papai aqui ta ligado?-Respondo com um garfo vindo para a boca log após apontar para ele.

-Ta, continue se auto chamando de "papai" e nossa relação intima vai pro brejo...-Kai fala, ironicamente.

Nós dois rimos, parece que ele já melhorou (8D).

-Ta então temos um acordo, não me chamo mais de papai e você não fica mais com esse mal humor para cima de mim, combinado?-Digo estendo minha mão.

-Ta, tenshi, combinado-Ele diz, mas em vez de apertar minha mão, ele aperta minha boca com a dele.

Depois de um tempo desse jeito, nos separamos, Vejo Kai limpando seus lábios com a língua.

-Nossa, a comida parece mais gostosa depois que passar pela sua boca... –Ele observa.

-Se quiser, pode come-la sempre que quiser direto da minha boca-Eu sei, essa foi nojenta, mas eu disse com um jeitinho sexy e acho que ele entendeu...

-Eca, mas ta certo, e eu adoraria comer você junto com a comida também... se você deixar claro...

-Claro pudinzinho do meu coração-Digo, meio brincalhão com essa parte.

E dizendo isso me da fome, e voltamos a comer.

--x--x--x

Alandier's Pov 

Depois de algum tempo em depressão, hoje eu acordei bem animada para fazer algo diferente! Então decidi pegar minhas coisas e sair!

E já até já sei aonde eu vou: Shopping! D vou gastar todo o dinheiro daquele imprestável do Brooklyn! Hehehe, afinal de contas, pra que serve pegar o cartão de credito dele se não for pra gastar até o ultimo centavo dele?

De qualquer jeito, to andando para o shopping da cidade, que é um belo e grande prédio com 3 andares de lojas, restaurantes, cinema, 3 andares de estacionamento, e mais 1 andar para coisas medicas e algumas feiras, bazares e outras coisas do tipo..

Finalmente chego ao local, abro as portas e...

-OII LOJAS!-Todos ficam me olhando, mas eu não ligo e continuo meu caminho e meu propósito.

--x--x--x

Hiro's Pov

Estamos voltando, nos veremos logo logo novamente... querido irmão...

--x--x--x

Alandier's Pov 

Fiz as compras, me sinto tão melhor! Agora eu as boto no carro. La la la...

Eu estou com essa música na cabeça desde que acordei, ela não tem letra e eu nunca ouvi ela por aí, que eu lembre, mas é como se eu sempre a soubesse, não sei porque, nem como, mas é como sinto... e aí, uma sensação estranha me vem... como se fosse... saudade... parece que sinto falta de algo... ou alguém... ah não, sei, tanto faz... vou para casa me preparar e planejar como vou estréias minhas coisas novas...

--x--x--x

Kai's Pov 

O mau pressentimento persiste, e já passou-se mais da metade do dia... (são já 5 horas da tarde).

Foi um dia agradável, talvez até demais... eu e Tenshi saímos a passear e depois voltamos e ficamos em casa brincando de... bom, brincadeira de adultos, aquele tipo de brincadeira cujo era obrigado a fazer por dinheiro...

Claro agora, e como alguém quem realmente amo, está muito mais fácil, agradável e prazeroso fazer, mas isso é outra história...

Agora estamos na sala, juntinhos(Tenshi no meu ombro, abraçados) vendo um filme sobre eu não faço idéia o que, pois de tão chato que era, parei de prestar atenção e me pus a apalpar a bunda dele. Enquanto isso ele está comendo pipoca, enquanto vê o filme ou pelo menos parece...

Tyson's Pov

Nossa, esse filme é chato... muito muito muito chato... só pelo menos a pipoca e o refrigerante são bons... sem contar a mão do meu Kai (meu huhuh) na minha bunda... isso vale...

E fingindo ver o filme escondo meu pênis ficando ereto...

Mas também não é culpa minha eu não estar prestando atenção, não é consciente... mas quando se tem uma pipoca tão deliciosa e alguém com a mão na sua bunda é meio que impossível se concentrar... Principalmente sendo um filme tão chato..

-Não! Por favor saia daqui! Não quero mais te ver Sebastião! Você magoou muito meu coração!- Ouço a mulher do filme falar...

-Mas Maria! Não posso viver sem você! Por favor me perdoe!-o mocinho fala.. não lembro o nome dele... hehe

Pergunto-me como podem passar um filme tão chato na tv (não, não alugamos ele) e como fui ter a idéia de sentar no sofá para assistir algum filme...

Ai ai... vivendo e aprendendo...

Ouço passos... e não são do filme, se aproximam...

Tac tac tac...

E de repente, a porta se abre, eu e Kai olhamos na hora, até que vemos duas figuras entrarei na casa.

-Surpresa! Chegamos mais cedo irmão!

Essa não...

**Continua...**

---------x----------x---------x---------x---------

**Lina:** Ta legal, ta legal... capitulo ruim... mas acreditem tava melhor do que o que eu planejava antes... hehehe

E ta pequeno... ( mas fazer o que...

Mostrei o que acharam e me digam num review! Por favor!

_Bye e bjosss_


	10. Vindo do passado

**Lina:** Aqui capitulo 10 n.n esse será diferente, todo em ponto de vista normal, porque achei que ficava melhor hehehe, espero que gostem! Porque pessoalmente eu gostei bastante dele:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apesar de Tudo**

**Cap 10 Vindo do passado **

Normal pov

Tac tac tac...

nhooooc

Kai e Tyson olham para a porta na hora em que é aberta, assustados e supresos, até que veem duas figuras entrarem na casa.

-Surpresa! Chegamos mais cedo irmão!

-"Essa não..."-os dois pensam ao verem o ruivo e o jovem de cabelos azuis entrando.

Hiro e Brooklyn olham para Kai e Tyson do jeito que estão, claro, que, os dois só os viram naquela posição por um segundo, pois os dois se desfizeram nesse momento.

Hiro estava sério, muito sério, mas Brooklyn não, e foi o ruivo quem assoviou, em meio a tensão do momento e depois disse:

-Ora ora, parece que temos o cupido fez mais um casal... não é Hiro-kun?

-Pode até ser, mas ele nem sempre acerta- Disse Hiro, sério e frio.

-Sim, concordo- Brooklyn lhe respondeu.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Tyson e Kai os olhavam preocupadamente, estavam separados, em pé, mas trocavam alguns olhares enquanto olhavam para Hiro e Brooklyn.

------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------x

Alandier estava com fome, muito fome, então, decide parar num restaurante de comida chinesa, chamado "Shiaoling Chang" para comer, ela nunca havia ido, mas tinha uma sensação estranha quanto à ele, não sabia bem o que era, mas não se importava, devia ser fome, pensava.

Assim ela para o carro e entra, vê as mesas, mas infelizmente, não há nenhuma vaga, assim, meio que zangada, prepara-se para virar e ir embora.

-Alandier? É você mesma? –Uma familiar voz a chama, imediatamente ela se vira e procura pelo dono e logo encontra.

-R-Ray?-Diz ela, insegura após pensar um pouco, lembrava desse nome, e o rosto, aqueles longos, lisos e negros cabelos, aqueles olhos, o sorriso, lhe parecia familiar, mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

-Sim, vem, senta aqui!

-Tem certeza?

-Sim! não tem ninguém comigo! E é muito mais divertido comer acompanhado não acha? –Diz ele piscando para ela, ela rubra levemente.

-Tem razão –Diz ela sorrindo e sentando-se em frente a ele.

-Então, como tem passado? Não nos vemos desde que você se foi com Brooklyn... lembra?-Ray diz chamando um garçom.

-Ah bem, muito bem, e você? –Perguntou sem jeito, tentando se lembrar daonde o conhecia.

-Bem, mas Mariah e eu terminamos ela andava me traindo, e eu acabei me mudando para cá, faz umas duas semanas, por causa de uma oferta de emprego.

Mariah... Quando ele disse esse nome, ela imediatamente se lembrou, lembrou-se de onde conhecia Ray.

Ela sorriu, mas sem que ele notasse...

-"Então os dois terminaram hã?"-pensou –Sinto muito pelo namoro de vocês, mas na verdade eu e Brooklyn não andamos muito bem também...-Disse ela desviando seu olhar.

O garçom chegou e ela fez o pedido, Ray também pediu uma bebida mais (ele ainda estava comendo a refeição que havia pedido antes) e o garçom foi embora.

-Sinto muito...

-Nah, tudo bem... Então, continua compondo e cantando músicas? Eu adorava te ouvir... –Perguntou sorrindo, Ray tinha uma voz linda, e um talento incrível para tocar e compor músicas, mas infelizmente nunca teve sorte e teve chance como músico.

-Sim, mas só como passatempo, e na verdade com meu novo emprego não tenho muito tempo para isso... –Disse ele terminando a sentença comendo algo de seu prato.

O garçom trouxe o que Alandier pediu, e eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, sem saber o que dizer.

-Sabe, Ali...-Ray começa a dizer –Eu senti saudades suas... muita, na verdade sabe... desde que você se foi com aquele Brooklyn, e-eu senti, como se uma parte de mim se quebrasse...-Ele estava nervoso, e o cabelo encobria os olhos.

-Eu não tive escolha, estava com problemas graves financeiros! E ele alegava que me amava, eu não tive escolha...-Ela desviou o olhar dele, e seu cabelo também tampava o olho... –E eu não tinha porque ficar... todos meus parentes haviam morrido, meus amigos haviam se mudado e...

-E eu? –estava do mesmo jeito de antes.

-Você tinha Mariah...

Outro silencio se apossou deles, até que, novamente, Ray o quebrou.

-Ali, sabe, na verdade Mariah e eu não terminamos porque ela me traía, na verdade eu terminei com ela... –Ele parou um momento, Alandier olhou para ele, tirando os cabelos dos olhos –Porque eu gostava de outra pessoa –Nesse momento os dois se olharam olhos nos olhos.

-Quem?-Ela pergunta, com coração batendo rapidamente.

-Adivinhe – Diz ele, antes de beijava, num profundo e apaixonado beijo, que ela logo corresponde.

------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------x

-Eu acho que vou indo embo..-Começou a dizer Kai se dirigindo a saída.

-Por que Kai? É com você mesmo que queríamos falar...-Brooklyn começou a dizer, Kai parou, sem se virar, Tyson tinha um olhar preocupado e Hiro continuava com seu frio –Sabe, encontramos um amigo seu, mas não sabemos se conhece, acho que o nome dele era Boris, familiar?

Ao lembrar-se desse nome Kai congelou, a quanto tempo não ouvia, mas era incrível, ainda o dava medo...

Tyson achou o nome familiar, mas não achou que fosse o mesmo que ele conhecia, seria muita coincidência.

-Parece que conhece... ele disse que está te procurando, que você tem dividas com ele, com a família e que logo logo vai arranjar um jeito de acabar com elas... –Hiro disse, virando-se para Kai, que não havia se mexido.

-O que?! –Tyson não estava entendo nada, e isso o irritava.

-Isso mesmo, e também disse, apesar de não termos dito nada, na verdade um dia recebmos uma ligação dele, muito estranha... que dizia: "Eu sei que Kai está com vocês, diga a ele que ele tem dividas comigo, Boris, e com a família, que ele foi fraco, e que logo pagará por todos esses erros" e desligou... foi muito estranho...-Brooklyn continou, olhando para cima, com o dedo indicador direito no queixo.

-Até que pesquisei a história da família Hiwatari... parece que ela ganhou dinheiro fazendo pesquisas biológicas em crianças, não sei exatamente para que, parte das experiências, Boris era o cientista chefe, e presumo que Kai tenha fazido das experiências, sendo que também vi que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando era bebê, e viveu com seu avô, que financiava as experiências, e sei também que ele foi preso, Boris escapou e está fugitivo, Voltaire dizem que está quase saindo da cadeia, e o pequeno neto está sumido... ou não? Não é Kai?

-Não é, da conta de vocês! –Disse Kai saindo dali, batendo a porta.

-Kai!-Tyson correu para segui-lo, mas seu irmão segurou seu braço, Tyson olhou para ele, nervoso – Me larga, Hiro!

-Ele não é pra você! Você merece alguém melhor!-Hiro disse, nervoso e frio –Não ouviu o que disse, a história dele? E a vida dele? Você devia saber! E não devia ignorar!

-Já disse pra me largar! A vida é minha! Para de tentar mandar em mim! Já estou crescido e sei me cuidar! –Tyson gritou, se soltando e indo atrás de Kai.

Enquanto isso, Hiro gruniu e apertou seus pulsos, irritado, enquanto Brooklyn estava apenas pensativo.

------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------x

Tyson corria, tentando alcançar Kai, que havia saído porta afora.

-Kai! Kai! Espera! –Tyson gritou quando estavam já na esquina da casa.

Kai parou de repente, Tyson, de trás pode perceber que não foi por causa do seu grito, e ele estava com uma cara de espanto, suspresa, e talvez até ódio.

-Kai? O que foi?-Tyson pergunta, se aproximando devagar.

Quando Tyson se aproxima, Tyson pôde ver porque Kai parou, ali estava um homem, de um cinqüenta anos, cabelos rochos, olhar frio e calculista, e um sorriso assustador olhando diretamente para Kai cujo olhar também estava direcionado para esse estranho e assustador homem, um homem com o qual ele lembrava de haver visto de relance uma vez.

-Boris... –Kai disse apenas, seriamente.

-O que? E-le é aquele... –Tyson interrompeu-se para observar –"O padrasto da Hilary...não pode ser..."

-Fico feliz que ainda se lembra de mim, jovem Kai.

-O que você quer? –Kai perguntou mais serio ainda.

-Você ainda é um Hiwatari, entre no carro, e eu te explico, tenho uma proposta tentadora para você...-Disse Boris apontando para a BMW estacionada ao seu lado.

Kai o olhou desconfiado, mas depois cedeu, e disse:

-Como vou confiar em você?

-Simples, se eu fizer qualquer coisa contra você, meus planos não poderão se concretizar...

-E se eu disser não?

-Não vai dizer, confio na minha habilidade de persuasão -Boris lhe respondeu confiante.

-Certo então. vou com você.

-Ótimo.

Boris então abriu a porta detrás do carro para deixar Kai entrar.

-K-kai...-Tyson disse preocupado –Eu vou com você!

-Não! –Kai não podia deixar ele se arriscar desse jeito era muito importante para isso –Você fica, prometo que voltarei. –Deu um beijo nele e entrou no carro.

Boris entrou logo atrás de Kai, e o carro saiu imediatamente e virou, Tyson não pode ver para onde, mas anotou a placa, e guardou no bolso, só de precaução.

-Kai... Espero que volte mesmo, se esse cara é tudo que disseram ser, ele é mais perigoso que Brooklyn ou meu irmão... –Tyson começou a dar meia volta e ir pra casa, mas então se lembrou que tinha aula e estava quase na hora. –"Não to a fim de ir pra casa mesmo... e meu material ta todo la no armário da escola... E além disso, tenho que falar com uma coleguinha da aula..." pensou antes de começar a andar em direção aonde estudava artes cênicas.

**Continua... **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lina:** e ae? Gostaram? Eu finalmente pus o Ray aí, (eu não tinha posto antes né?) eu sinto que tinha outro plano pra ele, mas não me lembro entao fiz esse mesmo XD e o Boris também, o repuz na história XD e esse não tinha plano nenhum antes... (em vez disso eu ia fazer Kai com aids (ou sida sei la) mas daí surgiu uma idéia melhor em minha cabeça XD espero que gostem dela e mandem review pra mim saber dela ta? tchauu


	11. Planos

**Lina-chan13:** Finalmente née?? Capítulo 11! Espero que gostem! E eu errei um treco no cap 10, acho que Boris não era padrasto da Hilary e sim noivo... Não liguem ta? É que eu não encontrei a parte que falava isso quando eu fazia e tinha me esquecido XD.. Mas espero que gostem!

E mandei dois capítulos de uma vez só de presente! Esse é o penúltimo!! Espero que gostem!

Aproveitem! ;)

**Apesar de Tudo **

**Cap 11 Planos **

Kai estava no carro com Boris. Boris dirigia, e Kai estava no banco do passageiro, ao seu lado.

-Então, o que você quer? Não estava na cadeia? Como saiu de lá?-Kai perguntou, não olhando Boris, que estava com um sorriu arrogantemente antes de responder.

-Kai... Eu fui solto, minha pena acabou, e faz tempo... Mas... Apesar de tudo, você ainda é um Hiwatari, e seu tio, e, seu avô e meu irmão, que logo sairá da cadeia e queremos recuperar toda a fortuna da família, eu tenho um plano, mas infelizmente ele só poderá se realizar com mais uma mãozinha, e qual mãozinha melhor do que a do ultimo Hiwatari que sobrou tirando nós 2? –Boris explicou

-Recuperar fortuna? Boris você parece bem rico pra mim, apenas olhando esse carro...–Kai falou.

Boris riu maniacamente. Kai virou-se para ele e o olhou confuso, apertando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, digamos que, embora eu não tenha passados tempos difíceis como você –Kai virou o rosto para a janela nessa hora – mas também tenho vivido com tanto conforto quanto antes... Alem disso, estou fazendo isso pelo seu avô principalmente...

-Então qual é o plano?-Kai perguntou desconfiado, olhando para Boris, que dirigia o carro olhando para frente.

-Ah é simples Kai... muito simples... –Boris então lhe explicou o plano.

* * *

Tyson estava chegando em sua aula, Max ainda não havia chegado, não era surpresa, ele geralmente chegava tarde, alias sempre chegava... afinal suas paradas para tomar doce no caminho não eram novidade para ninguém... Mas não importava... não era com ele com quem ele queria falar..

Virando a cabeça para os lados, finalmente achou quem procurava, aquela garota enjoada com quem quase nunca falava e sempre que falavam, discutiam.

Suspirou, e então foi até la para falar com ela.

-Oi! E aí Hil!

-Hmn? –Ela se virou para ver Tyson falando com ela, estranhou mas mesmo assim resolveu cumprimentá-lo também –Oi, tudo bem, e você? O que foi?

-Quase...-Olhou para baixo meio triste ao lembrar de Kai - Na verdade Hilary... Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa... sobre, sobre o seu er... noivo aquele tal de Boris.. ainda ta com ele?

-Ah...Boris... a gente terminou faz algumas semanas... não vejo ele desde então, mas o que quer perguntar?

-Er... –Ele não sabia bem como perguntar mas... –Enquanto estavam namorando ele era estranho parecia planejar algum assim pode se dizer... diabólico...?

-Tyson, você fumou maconha ou o que? – Hilary perguntou confusa, no ela e Tyson nunca se falam e quando se falam ele começa com isso... aonde ele queria chegar?

-Não... nada não.. obrigado! –Acenou com a mão e foi pro seu lugar.

Ele assistiu a aula mas não estava concentrado, sua mente estava em outro lugar. E enquanto isso tinha uma garota pensativa perto dele.

No final da aula, depois de pensar e refletir muito sobre o que Tyson havia perguntado. Ela decidiu ir falar com ele. Também porque viu a expressão mais distraída e pensativa que o normal preocupada de Tyson durante a aula toda e imaginou que isso devia realmente ser importante.

-Olha Tyson... – Começou a dizer chamando atenção do moreno que arrumava suas coisas para sair o mais rápido possível – Boris sempre ia a um certo lugar todos os dias, ele ficava lá horas, eu não sabia porque, ele era meio frio e até cruel as vezes sim, por isso terminei com ele. espero que isso o ajude e se quiser posso te dar o endereço, eu o consegui um dia depois de segui-lo, preocupada se ele estava me traindo.

-Seria ótimo Hilary! Muito obrigado mesmo! –Disse mais animado enquanto ela anotava o endereço do lugar. Era um antigo prédio de uma empresa que faliu há algum tempo e estava a venda, mas parece que mesmo assim conseguiu fazer dinheiro com a ajuda do seu e recuperar um pouco do que tinha, mas pelo que a garota suspeitava, ele queria mais, muito mais. E era isso que Tyson temia.

Agradeceu-a e então saiu com suas coisas arrumadas, apenas com um pensamento "tenho que ir rápido e ajudá-lo, sinto que ele precisa de mim!".

* * *

Kai estava pasmo, o plano era simplesmente terrível, mais do que isso, era quase diabólico, ele não conseguiria, não podia concordar com aquilo, tudo que ele queria fazer, todas as pessoas que ele queria passar por cima e destruir só para atingir seus objetivos egoístas... ele só podia pensar que não tinha mudado nada, pelo que se lembrava.

-Entao Kai, o que me diz? Aceita minha proposta? –Boris pergunta com um sorriso sinistro e se aproxima para falar baixinho do ouvido de Kai com uma voz igualmente sinistra a de antes, ou mais - Afinal tenho certeza de que minha proposta irrecusável...

Kai olhou surpreso com aquilo, sem virar muito a cabeça, apesar com uma cara de desconfiado.

-O que quer dizer? –Perguntou, mas só o que fez foi fazer Boris rir maniacamente.

- Você sabe bem o que quero dizer... jovem Kai... –Disse misteriosamente, mas Kai não era burro, ele soube o que ele quis dizer, mas não o respondeu, apesar ficou sério. –Ah! Chegamos!

O carro parou e eles entraram no prédio, Kai continuava sério e Boris lhe guiava por construção adentro, que parecia ser antiga e ter sido reformada recentemente.

-Aqui é nossa sede da empresa, será nossa matriz, quando conseguirmos realizar o plano.

-"Ah... o plano..." –Kai pensou... Enquanto andavam por aquele lugar, e Boris lhe dava mais detalhes de tudo, e do futuro deles... o que lhe dava na realidade mais medo do que qualquer coisa na verdade...

* * *

-E-eu não... –Alandier babulciava com a cabeça baixa –não posso... você sabe... Brooklyn...

-Termine com ele! –Ray disse forte e velentemente –Eu te amo! Pude sentir que você me ama também! E se não, tenho certeza que tem uma química e que um dia irá! – Ele fechou os olhos, e se acalmou e voltou a falar, olhando em seus olhos - Vamos... Por favor...

-Eu não sei... é muito complicado... Mas... tem razão... Sim – Alandier levantou o rosto sorrindo para Ray, que sorriu também.

E então, os dois se aproximaram e se beijaram novamente.

* * *

-Brooklyn?

-Sim Hiro? – Perguntou para o outro que estava sentado de quatro na cama, acordando-o do sono após uma tarde ocupada na cama... Contudo Brooklyn já imaginava do que ele iria falar.

-Você sabe! Eu não quero deixar meu irmão com, com... AQUELE! Eca! Não podemos! Você sabe! Ele merece algo melhor! Quando vamos fazer o que tínhamos planejado? Afinal antes sabíamos mas não tínhamos certeza absoluta, mas agora temos! TEMOS que fazer alguma coisa! –Hiro disse nervoso.

-Eu sei muito bem, você tem toda a razão... - Disse calma e friamente, puxando Hiro pelo punho para perto de si –E vamos, na hora certa... que está chegando...

Hiro sorriu e os dois voltaram a fazer o que havia feito a tarde toda, nus, saboreando um ao outro...

* * *

-E depois que nos livrarmos do seu avô, afinal ele já está velho, só daremos um veneno que fará parecer que foi parada cardíaca... Assumiremos a empresa sozinhos, não terá ninguém para nos impedir. E poderemos fazer o resto do plano que lhe contei... – Boris contava a Kai, que continuava sério, enquanto eles caminhavam –"E o que não contei também".

-Hmn...

-Hahah! Hora Kai se anime! Será maravilhoso! Você verá! Eu na presidência! Você na vice... vamos... –Kai podia ver um sorriso arrogante, e como se planejasse algo.

-Claro...-Disse apenas, enquanto continuavam andando, visitando cada cômodo do lugar, Kai ia com cautela, desconfiado como sempre.

-Aqui! Chegamos! Sente-se –Disse quando chegaram a uma sala chique, a mais de todas, tinha uma mesa, uma poltrona atrás, que Boris se sentou, e duas menores na frente.

Kai se sentou devagar, vendo se não tinha nenhuma armadilha, mas sem dar muito na vista.

-Agora... Vamos selar seu contrato vitalício, jovem Kai...

* * *

-Kai... –Tyson sussurrou ao vento enquanto corria até o local, e colocava seu celular no bolso –Espere por mim por favor!

* * *

-Safado! –Kai gritou, quando sentou-se, afinal ele checou o assento e o apoio de mãos, mas não a parte dos pés, e foi aí que, quando sentou, Boris acionou um botou que saiu umas algemas que o prenderam na cadeiras pelos pés, então ele se distraiu e prendeu os braços pela parte perto dos cotovelos também.

-Eu diria sagaz. –Disse, depois deu uma risada maléfica, o que fez Kai grunir de raiva – Agora, você me perguntou antes... Contudo, você deveria saber Kai... Eu faço qualquer coisa para completar meus objetivos... Qualquer Coisa...

-Foi isso que o levou a prisão Boris... quer voltar para lá? Pois é isso que vai conseguir desse jeito!-Disse Kai tentando se livrar das algemas.

-Eu não sou burro! Aprendi com meu erro! Agora, assine isso e tudo estará completo... –Disse Boris s e levantando e dando o papel do contrato e colocando embaixo da mão de Kai com uma caneta.

-Nunca! –Foi a resposta de Kai.

-Você nunca aprende não é...? Não tem escolha! –Disse apontando uma arma para Kai que pegou da gaveta.

-Pode me matar! Melhor isso do que ajudar você com seus planos sujos! –Kai olhava para cima na direção direta da arma, estava suando, mas tentava se manter calmo.

-Mas e aquele seu namoradinho? Vai querer deixa-lo infeliz desse jeito com a sua morte? Não pode não é? E Você não quer abandoná-lo! Você o ama demais para isso, mesmo que você sinta que será para o melhor!

-Talvez mas...-Kai parou de falar quando ouviu um som de sirenes, várias delas, muito perto dali.

Os dois então olharam para o barulho que se aproximava pela porta, eram passos, logo vários homens entraram na sala, usando coletes a prova de bala, capacete de proteção e armas apontadas diretamente para Boris.

-Larga a arma! Coloque as mãos aonde possamos ver! Você está preso! –Disse quem parecia ser o chefe deles. Kai concluiu que devia ser a policia, mas não entendia como, nem quem..

-"Será que foi..."-Pensou, sorrindo levemente de olhos fechados, enquanto via o que acontecia, mas não muito bem porque estava de costas... –"Obrigado"

Boris estava começando a se desesperar, não esperava isso! como isso pôde acontecer?! NÃO! Não podia! Era só o que se passava na mente dele.

-Entregue-se Boris! Acabou tudo pra você! Como eu tinha te dito! - Kai disse.

-Não irão me pegar NUNCA! –Disse e com sua mente louca e desesperada já em total "pani", ele atirou sua arma e sua própria cabeça, morrendo na hora.

Os policiais correram tentando impedi-lo de machucar a si mesmo, mas foi muito tarde, só tiveram chance de aparar o corpo para não dar de cara no chão.

Kai só ficou olhando sério o corpo de Boris, já sem vida, deitado, enquanto o tiravam da cadeira.

* * *

Kai estava saindo do prédio, tinha mais policiais em carros e fora dele esperando, mas logo ele saiu com outros e alguns deles carregando o corpo em lençóis.

No meio de todos eles, viu uma pessoa escondida no fundo, uma pessoa muito especial para ele, e quando o avistou, correu e o abraçou.

-Tyson! Sabia que tinha sido você!

-De nada! Eu perguntou pra minha colega de turma, a Hilary, que era noiva dele, mas terminou, ela me deu umas dicas, daí eu telefonei pra polícia! Mas o que houve? Mataram ele? –Tyson disse apressado, estava um nervoso, e estava abraçado a Kai.

-Não, ele entrou em desespero quando viu os policiais e se matou! Nunca mais vamos vê-lo de novo!

-Pela cara dele, e a sua, eu senti que ele era má pessoa... Por isso chamei a polícia! Fiquei com medo dele fazer algo com você!

-Bem... Vamos indo embora daqui... eu te conto tudo no caminho...-Disse enquanto saiam de mãos dadas. Mas claro que deixaram telefones para dar depoimento de tudo aquilo mais tarde.

* * *

-Brooklyn? Eu queria te dizer uma coisa... –Disse Alandier segurando os punhos, séria

-Sim? fale logo querida! Assim vamos aos finalmente de uma vez! –Brooklyn respondeu, beijando o pescoço, mas ela o afastou.

-Eu quero terminar isso entre nós! Esse namoro ou sei lá o que temos! Está tudo acabado! Qualquer que eu te deva, se existir, eu pago de outro jeito! Adeus! –Disse séria e indo embora, e pelo outro lado, o ruivo, Brooklyn, sorriu e olhos fechados. Ele nunca havia levado um fora antes...

_Continua..._

**Lina-chan13:**Gostaram? Passem pro próximo! Que é o último!! E mandei review pros dois ok?? Me digam se gostaram, se não... deixem suas opinões!!

_bjosss_


	12. O Presente para o Futuro

**Lina-chan13: **Capítulo final pra vocês! Em Ponto de vista pra vocês verem o sentimento de cada personagem nesse momento final!!! Aproveitem! Espero que gostem! n.n

* * *

**Apesar de Tudo **

**Cap 12 O Presente para o Futuro **

Alandier pov 

Naquele momento eu estava decidida! Aquele relacionamento não estava me fazendo bem então eu segui adiante e parti para um com alguém que me ama mesmo! E que eu também gosto! Nos conhecemos a muito tempo, apesar de nos separarmos, mas agora estamos juntos e vamos tentar outra vez. Tenho certeza que dessa vez irá dar certo! quando eu decido algo, eu não desisto até consegui-la.

Agora estou indo ao seu encontro Ray, decidimos morar aqui, moramos bem perto pelo que eu descobri, e vamos nos encontrar ocasionalmente.

Tudo está indo muito bem agora, espero que continue... Contudo.. tenho medo do que Brooklyn possa fazer... seja para mim, seja para Kai.. eu sei o que ele está passando...

* * *

Normal pov 

Tyson e Kai caminhavam pela noite de mãos dadas por um parque, estava muito linda a noite e ambos sentiam-se muito bem, com quase tudo. Afinal faltava uma coisa para serem felizes de verdade, e isso atrapalhava tudo, deixava-os confusos e sem saber o que fazer... e essa coisa tinha nome, dois na verdade: Brooklyn e Hiro.

E foi Kai quem começou a falar disso, porque afinal tudo tinha começado com ele, e uma frase que Boris falou que o fez pensar... Se ele morresse, deixaria Tyson infeliz para sempre? Ou, quem sabe, seria apenas uma fossa passageira e ele partiria para outra e ficaria melhor? Afinal ele não tinha nada para oferecer... não tinha dinheiro, bens e não sabia como mostrar o que sente muito bem. Tudo que tinha era seu amor. E ele sabia que, ninguém vive de amor...

-Tyson... Você... Acha que talvez não seja melhor nós terminarmos? Sinceramente... acho que você poderia encontrar alguém muito melhor do que eu, e não seria difícil com seu jeito... –Disse para Tyson, que o olhou estranhado.

-Não diga besteira! Eu amo é VOCÊ! Não interessa mais nada! E acredite tudo vai melhorar para nós! Isso é só passageiro! –Tyson disse com sua costumeira perseverança.

-Talvez tenha razão... acho que estou meio deprimido com tudo que tem acontecido na minha vida... você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu desde que meus pais morrerão quando eu tinha 5 anos...

-Digo o mesmo...

Então, depois de um sorrir ao outro com a declaração, eles tocaram os lábios um do outro, e começaram a brincar com suas línguas, beijando-se.

* * *

-Veja só se não são os dois pombinhos... –Ouviram uma voz e se viravam para ver que eram Hiro e Brooklyn. 

-O que vocês querem? – Kai pergunta, com expressão séria, abraçando Tyson, trazendo-o para perto dele.

-Você! Longe do meu irmão!- Hiro disse sério, enquanto estendia uma arma.

Tyson ficou assustado e deu uns passos para trás, Kai também foi, e tentava o proteger ficando perto dele.

-Nunca! Eu o amo! Ele fica comigo! Não se meta na minha vida Hiro! Eu não sou mais o garotinho inocente que você precisava cuidar, eu sou um homem feito agora! Posso cuidar de minha própria vida! –Tyson disse criando coragem.

-Você pensa que é! mas na verdade ainda é o mesmo pirralho burro que sempre foi!

-O QUE?! –Tyson estava ficando bravo.

-Simples meu caro cunhado... você vem com a gente.. ou seu namoradinho vai levar bomba, e você será obrigado a deixa-lo. –Broklyn que estava mais do lado aproximou-se e pegou no braço de Tyson, puxando para longe de Kai, mas Tyson forçou-se para longe dele.

-Me deixe em paz!

-Isso mesmo. –Kai disse apoiando Tyson – Ou irão se arrepender – Kai fez o olhar mais mortal que pôde para tentar amedrontá-los, mas parecia não funcionar.

-E o que você irá fazer Kai? Tentar nos convencer a irmos embora amigavelmente? Ou subornar a gente transando conosco? –Hiro falou.

-Agora já chega Hiro! –Tyson havia chegado ao seu limite e resolveu caminhar até Hiro não se importanto a arma que este apontava para eles.

-Tyson Não! –Kai tentou impedir e segura-lo mas não funcionou.

-Já chega Hiro! Se quer tanto nos separar, então vamos! Atire em mim. Assim Kai e eu não ficaremos juntos nunca mais. –Disse sério, de frente para a arma.

- Não me obrigue Tyson! –Hiro começou a tremer, ele não queria atirar no próprio irmão, mas tudo continuasse assim, talvez fosse o único jeito de separar os dois.

-Porque é tão inaceitável assim que fiquemos juntos? E porque você só resolveu agir agora? Fale! Me diga Hiro! –Tyson estava sério, Hiro estava começando a não saber o que fazer e Brooklyn e Kai observavam tudo um ao lado do outro.

-Não achei que você fosse burro o suficiente para ficar com ele por tanto tempo! Apenas fiquei cheio! Não vou suportar você e esse PUTO juntos! –Disse puxando o gatilho da arma. O que fez um estrondo.

* * *

Tyson pov

Não sei bem o que aconteceu... quando vi estava no chão, com Kai em cima de mim, provavelmente ele se jogou para me proteger.

-Tudo bem? –Kai me perguntou sorrindo, mas depois fazendo uma cara de dor. Dei uma olhada nele e daí eu percebi que ele havia machucado o pé na queda quando havia se jogado em mim.

-Sim, mas você não! A sua perna está...

-Bem! –Ele disse tentando se levantar, eu ia o impedir mas algo me impediu de fazer isso.

-Não vão se levantar! –Era Hiro, droga! Ele ainda não havia desistido! E o pior é que estava preparado para dar outro tiro!

-Não tão rápido Hiro! –Dessa vez sou eu que vou ajudar Kai e me joguei em cima dele tentando tirar a arma de Hiro. Mas não está sendo fácil!

Nós giramos cada um tentado tirar a arma do outro, mas ele não sabia que eu estava tão forte e essa era minha vantagem, a desvantagem é que ele também não é fraco! E foi aí que aconteceu! Kai e Brooklyn entraram na briga, mesmo Kai com a perna quebrada, ele não iria desistir tão fácil.. Eu sabia.. ele é assim.

Então, nessa briga pela arma, um dos quatro sem querer, suponho, aperta o gatilho da arma, ouvimos o barulho mas só alguns segundos depois vimos o que havia acontecido com a bala. Hiro havia levado! E caiu no chão, não sei se está desmaiado ou morto.

A arma então ficou com Kai porque com o susto eu e Brooklyn soltamos, mas ele ficou furioso com isso e partiu pra cima do Kai!

-Kai! –Disse quando ouvi ele apertando o gatilho da arma, atingindo Brooklyn no peito, ele então caiu no chão duro. E Kai que estava de olhos fechados abriu-os para ver isso, deu um suspiro, largou a arma e veio até mim. Estou tremendo de medo.

-Calma Tyson... vamos embora daqui... chamamos uma ambulância para os dois e pronto... – Ele me diz me abraçando, tentando me acalmar.

-Ma-mas... acabamos de matar pessoas Kai! Não podemos simplesmente sair assim! – falei para Kai, ele me soltou e foi ver os dois.

-Hiro ainda está vivo, quase morto, mas vivo. Brooklyn morreu –Ele veio até mim –Mas foi por defesa pessoal, e depois de tudo que Brooklyn me fez... e tem testemunhas que podem provar! Eles não irão prender-me sabendo disso. Não por muito tempo...

-Acho.. que tem razão... –Estou mais calmo agora.

-Que tal assim... agora finalmente podemos começar uma vida nova, não tem ninguém para nos atrapalhar! Então... que tal depois de resolvemos isso, nos mudarmos para bem longe?

-Bem longe?

-Para esquecermos de todas as memórias ruins daqui, e fazermos novas, só nossas! Que tal? –Kai me abraça carinhosamente –Eu te amo...

-Eu também te amo... é uma boa idéia! Eu adorei Kai! Mas vamos pra aonde? E com que dinheiro?

-O destino só o tempo dirá, e o dinheiro... usamos o do seu irmão! Ele nos deve!

-ahaha! Claro! Mas vamos... temos que chamar a ambulância pro meu irmão... –Mas antes... um beijinho para selarmos o acordo!

* * *

Alguns anos depois... em Kai pov 

Estamos num grande campo, numa mesa de madeira preparando os lanches, afinal os convidados logo chegariam. E falando neles, foi só falar e lá estão eles. Alandier e Ray junto com seus filhos Lee, Kevin, Mao e Gary. Também estão Max e Hilary com Rin, Hiro na cadeira de rodas.. depois do evento do parque, a bala o atingiu na medula óssea e ele ficou paralisado da cintura para baixo... e ele fez tratamento psicológico também... Agora ele e nós nos damos bem...

Er.. quase.. eu ainda o odeio.

-Pai! Olha lá estão eles! –Gou diz puxando minhas calças, ele é uma miniatura minha.

-É! Papi podemos brincar com eles? –Makoto puxa as calças de Tyson.

-Esperem eles chegarem! Nossa! –Tyson ri enquanto acaba de preparar.

Nosso sistema deles nos chamarem, eu sou o Pai e Tyson é o Papi, assim não se confunde, e na verdade eles foram feitos por bebes de proveta com Hilary, Gou é meu e Makoto que é o mais novo é do Tyson.

-Não!!! –Eles saiem correndo para os amiguinhos deles, eles também correm para eles e logo começam a brincar... Passam a tarde toda brincando.

-Crianças... –Tyson me fala algumas horas depois vendo eles brincarem.

-Poisé... Parecem felizes... Como eu quando fico perto de você... –Digo pra ele olhando nos olhos. –Eu te amo.

-Também te amo Kai! E muito! faria qualquer coisa pois você!

Eu sei que ele faria, eu também faria. Qualquer coisa.

E então, nessa atmosfera, nos beijando, demonstrando todo o amor que temos um pelo outro. E que teremos um pelo outro, para todo, todo o sempre.

_FIM!_

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** E depois de décadas! Eu finalmente termino essa fic! Ela é dedicada a Akai Tenshi! XD a ultima parte eu achei que fico fofa! Não fico? Mas contando um segredo.. eu ia fazer o Kai pegar AIDS e virar modelo nas primeiras idéias XD mas não consegui botar a parte do modelo e a da AIDS eu desisti pela do Boris... acho que fico melhor né?? Huahau 

Mas espero que tenham gostado...

E mandem reviews pra eu saber o que acharam!!

E também leiam minha fic nova Blue Eyes!!

R&R

Bjosss!!


End file.
